When Hearts Collide
by brunette-neko
Summary: Set after The Final Act, only this time Kikyou is alive! Find out what happens when a new enemy emerges and Sesshomaru gets involved. And most importantly, can Inuyasha and Kikyou finally find their happily ever after with one another despite everything they've gone through? Only one way to find out! / INUXKIK /
1. Chapter 1

**/** **AN:** **After posting a few one shots to get into the swing of things, I am pleased to be writing out a proper story for my all time favourite anime couple - Inuyasha and Kikyou! There will be a little bit of Sesshomaru and Kikyou just for a little change of pace and because I'm oddly intrigued by some sort of relationship between them. But don't worry my InuxKik lovers, it will ALWAYS be InuxKik! I strive to keep the characters as close as possible to cannon, but naturally there will be a couple little changes to make it original. I've posted the first three chapters just to see what you all think of it so far. My goal for new chapters is based on my muse. As long as I have muse to write for that story I will continue to post chapters at least once a month, if not once a week. Constructive criticism and positive feedback is much appreciated so I hope you all enjoy this new story of mine. Happy reading my lovlies. XO /**

* * *

 **When Hearts Collide**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Alas Naraku had been vanquished from the Feudal Era and the Shikon Jewel was no more.

For the past three years peace had finally come upon the land which seemed to be a foreign thing for most. Naraku and his band of demons did nothing but torture and destroy the people around them. There were still demons around however, there always would be, but not the kind that was Naraku.

Everyone was at peace for the most part.

Miroku and Sango were married with three kids.

Shippo was training to be a great fox demon.

Kohaku was training to be a great demon slayer like his sister Sango.

Myoga was living with Totosai - and staying away from danger of course.

Koga and Ayame were married.

And Inuyasha and Kagome were together at last. Not married, but they were talking about it - well, more so Kagome was. Inuyasha couldn't seem to jump on the band wagon as easily as he thought he would.

After the final battle, Inuyasha realized he had to come to a decision between the human girl Kagome he had grown to love, or the undead priestess Kikyou who was his first love and whom he still loved to this day. It wasn't fair to string the two of them along any more then he had and have his secret and not so secret encounters with Kikyou. He had to make a decision and it definitely wasn't an easy one by any means. In the end however, Inuyasha chose Kagome over Kikyou. The decision even surprised Kagome to quiet a degree. She thought as long as Kikyou was around, she would never stand a chance in being with Inuyasha but it turns out she was wrong and his decision left her surprised.

Kikyou on the other hand wasn't as surprised. She knew to some degree that Inuyasha's choice would be Kagome. It was the right one to make. After all, what kind of future could the two of them have? She was dead and he was among the living. She was a clay body made of her bones and her graveyard soil. Her soul was still in her body though which is what made her Kikyou still. She was a little different from the Kikyou 50 years ago, but she was still Kikyou nonetheless.

To make things easier on everyone, Kikyou left the village she was born in where her sister Kaede still resided in. It was also the village that Miroku and Sango lived with their children as well as Kagome and Inuyasha. If Kagome was not in the picture that is where Kikyou would have resided in, but when Inuyasha brought it to her attention that when choosing Kagome, that Kagome chose to live her life in the Feudal Era with him, Kikyou knew there was no place for her there and that she had to move on with her life. Besides, after what Inuyasha and Kikyou had been through, this was for the best. That's what she had to keep telling herself even though the decision did hurt. Kikyou could admit that much to herself despite how prepared she was for it.

Far, far away from them all, Kikyou found a new place to call home. It was a nice peaceful little village, much like the one she used to know. She was still a priestess there, tending the wounded, protecting the village, teaching and playing with the children and helping with the daily chores and such. It was a life she knew all too well. Perhaps she just wasn't meant to be an ordinary woman. Even with the Shikon Jewel gone, Kikyou was still a priestess. Then again, the only way she would have been an ordinary woman was if she had that ordinary life to share with someone; someone like Inuyasha. But he was no longer in her reach, they made that very clear to each other. So she had to move on, just like him. Not to mention she was one of the dead, no one would accept that and be with her, not that Kikyou made that public knowledge to anyone who knew her.

It was fine though, as the days went by the hurt Kikyou felt that day continued to ebb away.

 _ **"Lady Kikyou!"**_

A young girl in a two tone orange kimono with a green sash and raven colored hair came running towards her waving. She was carrying what looked liked an empty basket in her hand with a cheerful smile. It was Rin. She was the girl among all the other children Kikyou took to most.

With a smile, Kikyou acknowledged her presence as she neared closer.

 _ **"Hello Rin, How are you today?"**_

 _ **"Great! Are we still going to gather herbs today? You promised you'd show me how to make them into medicine."**_

The little girl exclaimed cheerfully. Kikyou nodded her head with a smile.

 _ **"And a promise is a promise. I see you even got a basket with you."**_

The priestess observed.

 _ **"You bet I did. I got a good sized one so we could fill it right to the top!"**_

She grinned, making Kikyou smile back. The girl and children in general always warmed her heart and put her in a better mood.

 _ **"That's good. Now shall we get going?"**_

Bouncing her head in a nod, Rin took hold of Kikyou's hand and the two ventured into the forest where Kikyou could keep her promise. Rin held a lot of promise in wanting to be a priestess when she grew up, something which Kikyou even complimented Rin on, making her overjoyed. Whenever she did something, she always told Sesshomaru of her day - Inuyasha's elder brother who was a full fledged demon. Surprisingly enough, Sesshomaru and the little imp Jakan along with Ah-Un visited Rin from time to time. Despite his cold nature, Kikyou could see Sesshomaru still cared for the little girl who travelled with him. Although as of recently his visits to the village had been rather common.

The only thing was, they would have to meet in secret in the forest as to not alarm the villagers of a demon. Sesshomaru was a full demon unlike his brother who was half, but at least with Inuyasha, Kikyou had a little control over him and the village warmed up to the half demon. With Sesshomaru it would be the opposite. But that was fine, Kikyou usually gave Sesshomaru and Rin their time alone before she returned with Kikyou back to the village.

So would Sesshomaru be by today? Kikyou had an inkling he would be. It had been at least seven days since the last visit. So she kept her senses alert for a strong demonic presence.

* * *

 **/ AN: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter which was a little intro to everything in a three year time span. So now let's find out what happens when Sesshomaru drops by for a visit. Happy reading my lovlies. Until next time. XO /**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Hearts Collide**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

The nice thing about being with all these children all the time was that it didn't leave Kikyou much time to think to herself - at least not on a deep level regarding a certain half demon.

The priestess led Rin a little deeper into the forest this time to gather the correct herbs to make a medicine for today. It was rather aspiring to see such a small girl take such an initiative into her future. Call her crazy, but Kikyou felt that Rin was the reason she couldn't control her thoughts about Inuyasha from time to time. After all, Rin was the only reason why Sesshomaru even came to this place and therefore, she saw Inuyasha. Not physically of course, but in the sense that seeing the elder brother made her feel Inuyasha was still close by.

Letting a small sigh escape her lips as she continued to walk on, the priestess scolded herself for allowing her thoughts to drift towards the silver haired hanyou. She really needed to stop. Nothing good came from those thoughts anymore. Inuyasha made his choice and there was nothing Kikyou could do about it.

At that moment, Rin let go of the priestess' hand and rushed to the left a few feet away and crouched in front of some plants. Her brown eyes widened as she studied them before speaking what it was.

 _ **"This is a lantern plant, right Lady Kikyou?"**_

Questioned the small girl as Kikyou approached the scene and crouched down next to Rin. She touched the plant and nodded with a smile.

 _ **"Very good Rin. And do you know what it's used for?"**_

She asked. Rin placed her hand to her chin and began to think really hard as she looked at the plant. She touched it, further observing it as if hoping the answer would come to her. And it did.

 _ **"Um.. I think this is the one that reduces swelling?"**_

Rin asked, although now she was fairly sure her answer was right. Another smile of approval graced Kikyou's lips.

 ** _"Yes! Well done, I'm impressed."_**

The priestess highly praised her.

 ** _"Now let's gather a few of these before we go to the next one which is called aloe."_**

Kikyou instructed as the two of them gathered a few of these herbs before moving to the next which Rin correctly identified. Kikyou was most impressed by this girl and how much knowledge she was retaining. It went to show she was quiet determined.

Suddenly, a familiar presence pulled Kikyou's attention from Rin as she was gathering more herbs. However it wasn't enough to make her turn around and properly greet him. He had been around enough for Kikyou to pick up his aura.

 _ **"Sesshomaru. How nice of you to join us."**_

The priestess spoke as she gathered a few more herbs. However even though Kikyou didn't turn around, Rin certainly did. She instantly perked up at the name of the dog demon and rushed towards him.

 _ **"Lord Sesshomaru!"**_

Exclaimed the small girl as she stood in front of him. They didn't hug, but Rin was still overjoyed to be standing in front of him. Honestly Kikyou couldn't for the life of her figure out this relationship between the two of them. Given Sesshomaru's cold and distant nature, he sure held a soft spot for this one human girl.

 _ **"Rin. Is everything okay here?"**_

Questioned the long silver haired dog demon as he looked down at the human in front of him, still rather expressionless as he covered his joy at seeing Rin. The girl nodded her head.

 _ **"Yeah. It's been amazing my lord! Lady Kikyou says I have a real talent in becoming a priestess."**_

 _ **"Does she now?"**_

Rin explained to which Sesshomaru drew his attention to Kikyou who now began to stand and face him.

 _ **"She does. She's quiet an exceptional child for her age. I have no doubt she will become a great priestess."**_

The woman praised the small girl as Kikyou still kept her distance from the demon. Although Kikyou had the feeling Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt her right now, she was still on guard when it came to this demon. He was a little more unpredictable then his brother. His golden eyes remained expressionless before her before looking down at Rin.

 _ **"You seem troubled today Sesshomaru."**_

Kikyou observed as his gazed drifted back up towards her, saying nothing. He was rather good at that. Just as Kikyou was good at reading him.

 _ **"Rin, why don't you gather us some leopard's bane."**_

The priestess instructed to the small girl as she turned around and nodded her head. Even Rin knew the two grown ups were planning to talk, so she made her way to what she knew was leopard's bane.

Meanwhile, Kikyou advanced closer to Sesshomaru so that she was now standing in front of him. Now it was his turn to speak.

 _ **"Are you aware of a demon known as Akuma?"**_

 _ **"No I do not."**_

Kikyou answered, concerned and intrigued by this demon now.

 _ **"What is wrong?"**_

Kikyou pried, her eyes focused on the man in front of her. She watched his eyes briefly shift to where Rin was, no doubt keeping an eye on her.

 _ **"You need to leave here. This demon draws on souls. And is in search of immense spiritual power. You wouldn't last five minutes in his presence, which is why I'm suggesting you leave here and I will take Rin."**_

Now this left the priestess a little stunned. Her brows came down together slightly in confusion at the sudden information. But Kikyou would not run.

 _ **"I will not run. After facing Naraku and defeating him, there is nothing I can't handle."**_

Kikyou indicated. This was testing Sesshomaru's self control. Woman in particular could be rather annoying. Couldn't they just listen and accept what was? He was only looking out for these two girls. He shut his eyes briefly before taking his hand and grabbing her by the elbow. He pulled the woman towards him so that his lips were next to her ear.

 _ **"You will do as I say, otherwise I will keep true to my word and kill you."**_

Stated the dog demon with finality, leaving Kikyou more then a little stunned at his brash actions and words.

* * *

 **/ AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next time we will flashback to what Sesshomaru meant by those words. And just who is this Akuma character? We will get into that in due time. Happy reading my lovlies. Until next time. XO /**


	3. Chapter 3

**When Hearts Collide**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Nearly three years after the death of Naraku, the priestess Kikyou was met with a rather unexpected encounter and request._

 _Despite knowing Inuyasha's decision would be Kagome in the end, Kikyou's heart still felt broken. With all that they had been through, the love Kikyou had for Inuyasha wasn't going to change, so even though it was for the best, it still broke her heart and left with a pain._

 _She had to get away, as far away as she could from the village that Inuyasha and Kagome now resided in. So eventually after travelling a long enough distance, Kikyou found one._

 _It was during one evening after slaying a few demons that attacked the village was Kikyou met with the unexpected appearance of Sesshomaru; Inuyasha's older brother. Even in that moment, the priestess did not lower her bow and arrow which was aimed towards the demon as she kept her entire focus on him._

 _"Sesshomaru is it? To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

 _Asked the priestess. The dog demon made no means in advancing towards her as of yet._

 _"I am here on behalf of the human girl Rin who accompanies me. With Naraku gone, I see no need in having her following me, so I would like her to stay here. She wishes to train to be a priestess such as yourself."_

 _Informed the silver haired demon._

 _That was quiet the request coming from him. Something which Kikyou was baffled by. What was she suppose to say to him? It wasn't as if the two exactly knew each other that well. She took a moment to think about what he was asking before she decided it was safe enough to lower her guard a little, but didn't drop the bow and arrow completely as she stared him down._

 _"And why exactly come to me? Would it not make more sense to have her reside in the village that your brother does?"_

 _Kikyou suggested. Sesshomaru scoffed at her words._

 _"I will not have her near that fool. She wouldn't stand a chance with him and that human girl you loathe."_

 _Sesshomaru answered, obviously meaning Kagome. But Kikyou didn't loathe her - not really. It wasn't her fault she seemed to have more of Inuyasha's heart then Kikyou did._

 _"Now I will not say this again. Will you take Rin under your care?"_

 _"I will."_

 _Kikyou agreed almost immediately this time. She would not shun away a child who wanted to learn and needed protection. With this, the priestess lowered her weapon and placed the arrow back in it's quiver on her back. But as soon as she did that, Sesshomaru was right in front of her - golden orbs staring back into chocolate pools. There was a menacing look in those eyes of his as he looked down upon her._

 _"However, should anything happen to her, I will hold you responsible and kill you."_

 _There was a promise in the words; in those eyes. Kikyou did not for a split second think Sesshomaru was joking. He wasn't the type._

 _"That's fine. I'm living on borrowed time as it is."_

 _She informed him, not bothered by the fact that she could die._

 _"So be it. I will bring her tomorrow."_

 **End Flashback**

It wasn't that Kikyou had a death wish, but she was done running. This was her home and she had to protect it, no matter what was coming. The woman didn't try to pull away from him, nor did her body tense at the action like most probably would have. Instead she closed her eyes and spoke her peace.

 _ **"And I told you that I'm living on borrowed time. If I'm meant to die, then so be it."**_

The priestess said, accepting her fate. Sesshomaru eased his grip on her elbow but still held firmly. He pulled his head back enough so to look down at her at the somber expression that was there. He wasn't an idiot to see why she would give up so easily.

 _ **"Inuyasha is a fool who doesn't know what's good for him. So focus on yourself, rather then him."**_

At this, the priestess' eyes shot open in surprise as she found Sesshomaru's gaze looking down at her - just as vacant as ever. This had nothing to do with Inuyasha.. Didn't it? Kikyou mentally shook her head at this and meant to pull her arm away from the demon, but he held firm. Not exactly hurting her, but just a firm enough hold to let her know she wasn't going anywhere unless he wished it.

 _ **"Let me go Sesshomaru."**_

She instructed, to which is actually obliged after a moment.

 _ **"Do as I say Kikyou. I am taking Rin with me tonight."**_

He warned her before walking past her and to Rin. His long silver locks of hair brushed past her before Kikyou turned around behind her.

 _ **"Let's go Rin."**_

Sesshomaru commanded simply. Rin looked up at him and stood, although she looked over to Kikyou as if asking permission if she should go with her lord.

 ** _"Go with him Rin. He will keep you safe."_**

Kikyou added in reassurance. There was no point in fighting against Sesshomaru, but Rin seemed confused as she looked between the two adults. No sooner though did Sesshomaru begin walking away. At this, Kikyou nodded her head at the unsure girl who then took off after her lord, leaving the basket of herbs behind. Kikyou watched as they disappeared through the trees as she went to retrieve the basket that her and Rin had filled today before walking back to the village.

* * *

 **/ AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter with a little SessxKik flashback. Because this one was so short, I'm going to upload the next chapter right now! It's time for a little drama to start happening. Happy reading my lovlies. Until next time. XO /**


	4. Chapter 4

**When Hearts Collide**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 _ **"Hiraikotsu!"**_

Shouted the demon slayer Sango as she threw her flying bone boomerang towards the chuckling demon. Her weapon literally went right threw him!

 _ **"That's a nice little trick. Care to try again?"**_

Taunted the demon. His form was human, yet he also seemed to vanish into thin air whenever something tried to hit him. It was if he was invisible. His red eyes focused on the demon slayer as they widened in amusement. A wide grin spread across his lips as he licked his lips. He stood floating in the sky, his streaked black and red hair blowing in the wind. His silver and black robe plated with armour around the torso tied with a teal and blue sash that served as his rather human looking appearance.

Sango gritted her teeth in frustration as she was left to defend the village while Miroku kept their children safe. Kagome and Inuyasha were out finishing another job, but Sango and everyone prayed they would return soon because whoever this demon was, he was proving to be a formidable opponent. A large number of the villagers suddenly collapsed after a white light was taken from their bodies - their souls. Yet Sango's soul remained, along with those who escaped. Why? Because this god forsaken demon was taunting them. He wanted to show who was in control.

 _ **"I sense it. The spiritual energy. It's close. I must have it."**_

Stated the demon as he licked his lips once more. He turned his head just in time to avoid an arrow - a sacred arrow.

 _ **"Kagome. Inuyasha."**_

Sango sighed in relief as the two joined the battle. The demon turned to Kagome as Inuyasha stood next to her with his Tetsusaiga unleashed.

 _ **"Ah, you are the one girl. The one with the spiritual power."**_

 _ **"You bet I am. Take this!"**_

Kagome fired off another arrow which surprisingly enough, the demon caught! The arrow burst into a white light in his hands as he sighed in content.

 _ **"Oh this power. I must have more."**_

 _ **"Pft. You wish. You're barking up the wrong tree buddy."**_

Inuyasha stated as his Tetsusaiga suddenly was covered in a hard shell diamond barrier.

 ** _"Adamant Barrage!"_**

He shouted, a hundred diamond shell shards came flying towards the demon in the air although did nothing. The attack simply went through him as if he weren't even there.

 _ **"Foolish half breed. Get down to where you belong."**_

With that statement, he raised his hand and suddenly there was a gravitational force that had everyone who was once standing was now pushed into the dirt. They all struggled to get up but could hardly get any wiggle room. It was then the demon planted his feet to the ground and walked towards Kagome, standing in front of her.

 _ **"Don't worry little girl, your power will be of great use to me."**_

He told her with a sickly smirk.

 _ **"Wh-What are you t-talking about?"**_

Stuttered Kagome from the force of being pinned down. He crouched down in front of her and placed his hand on her head.

 _ **"Get your hands off her!"**_

Inuyasha declared through the force. This only earned him a laugh from the demon.

 _ **"Who are you to give orders mongral? My name is Lord Akuma and you will do well to remember it."**_

With that said, he placed two fingers at the back of Kagome's neck and punctured her skin with his claws to which she let out a painful scream. Sango and Inuyasha could be heard calling her name as they attempted to free themselves, but the force only got greater.

 _ **"Yes. This power. It's incredible."**_

He mused with closed eyes, but then his brows furrowed as he tilted his head to the side.

 _ **"I sense someone else. A priestess. You are her reincarnation and therefore your power is not enough. I need hers to be fully complete."**_

At this, Inuyasha was suddenly still. Kikyou! He had to be talking about Kikyou. But why? What was this demon after? What did he mean he needed Kikyou's powers to be complete? A barrage of questions began swimming through the half demon's head as he heard Kagome whimper suddenly.

What Akuma was doing was taking not only Kagome's spiritual powers and energy, but also taking a glimpse into her mind and soul. His objective was to find out just who exactly Kagome had been reincarnated from since her power was not at it's full potential and that her soul was still connected to another.

 _ **"N-No."**_

Kagome whimpered, feeling her energy draining.

 _ **"Well this is very interesting indeed. Kikyou is it?"**_

The demon grinned before Kagome managed to push him back with what little spiritual strength she had left, thus releasing the hold he had on everyone. Inuyasha was on his feet in a matter of seconds only to see the demon chuckling.

 _ **"Thank you my dear. With your power, I am one step closer to being complete. For now I will let all of you keep your souls seeing as how I may still have use for you."**_

 _ **"I don't think so!"**_

Inuyasha lunged forward only for his sword to be met with a barrier then sent him flying back. This made Akuma chuckle.

 ** _"Until we meet again."_**

And just like that he was gone in thin air having disappeared right before their eyes.

Inuyasha quickly went to Kagome after sheathing his sword and helping her sit up.

 _ **"Kagome, are you alright? What did he do to you?"**_

Inuyasha quickly asked as Sango came rushing forward

 _ **"Are you okay Kagome?"**_

The priestess in training held the back of her neck in pain as she slowly opened her eyes.

 _ **"That demon.. I could feel him draining my spiritual powers."**_

She murmured. Inuyasha and Sango were filled with shock as they continued to question her to which Kagome shook her head.

 _ **"I don't think he took every last drop of my powers. I don't know how did it, but I felt him looking into my soul and reading my every thought and emotion."**_

She explained to her friends as Inuyasha supported her weight in his arms. He looked at the back of her neck after sweeping her raven hair over her shoulder. There were two puncture marks from Akuma's claws having dug in.

 _ **"That demon who called himself Akuma, he mentioned Kikyou."**_

Sango spoke up as Inuyasha and Kagome looked at one another long and hard. Both girls had a feeling what was going to happen right now.

 _ **"I have to find her. I need to warn her about this."**_

Inuyasha stated firmly.

 _ **"I'll go with you."**_

Kagome insisted as she attempted to stand but was too wobbly and light headed that she fell right back down. Although Inuyasha and Sango caught her.

 _ **"No. I'm going alone. I'm sorry Kagome but this can't wait. I'll be back as soon as I can. Sango, look after her."**_

Inuyasha was quick to say, the decision came easily to him. He passed Kagome off to Sango before Kagome took his hand as he went to stand up. He looked back towards the girl.

 _ **"Inuyasha, please be careful."**_

Kagome pleaded to him, squeezing his hand which he returned. He nodded his head.

 _ **"I will. Hurry and get better."**_

He said. And with that, Inuyasha was off and out of the village within a matter of seconds.

The only thing was, he didn't have a bloody clue where Kikyou was. But he would find her. Somehow he always did. The red thread of fate kept them forever bound together whether they liked it or not.

* * *

 **/ AN: And now we have been introduced to Akuma. The only question is, just what is his end game? Now Inuyasha is on a race against time to get to Kikyou before Akuma does and warn her of the dangers - much like Sesshomaru has done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. Happy reading my lovlies. Until next time. XO /**


	5. Chapter 5

**When Hearts Collide**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Flying like the devil was at his heels, Inuyasha ran and jumped as fast as he could possibly go. He needed to get to Kikyou in time before the same thing that happened to Kagome happened to her too. That was something the half demon could and would never allow. He'd be damned if something horrific happened to her at this point in time, especially if it was something he could prevent. The only thing was, he didn't have a clue where he was going, he was just letting his feet take him to what he hoped was the right way. After all, Kikyou made it point blank to him on that day that she would go to a place far enough away that the two would not cross paths again. And she was damn well doing a good job of it.

At this moment in time, the hanyou couldn't help but recall that very unpleasant memory as he continued on his way to the woman he never thought he'd see again.

 **Flashback**

 _The battle was over. Naraku had been destroyed once and for all and the Shikon Jewel was no more. Everyone could finally live in peace now - almost everyone. There was a certain love triangle between a half demon, a priestess and a school girl from another time that had yet to come to a close. And the final decision was Inuyasha's._

 _At this moment in time, Inuyasha had taken Kikyou a distance away from the village they met in and to somewhere a little more secluded near the water. The two of them sat on a grassy hill in the sunset side by side as they overlooked the water and land. It was one of the few peaceful moments that Kikyou could remember having during the fight against Naraku._

 _"I can't believe it's finally over."_

 _The priestess stated as Inuyasha agreed._

 _"Yeah. After what we've all been through, it's finally over. I'm not even sure what to do now."_

 _The half demon said. Which was true enough for the both of them. What did come next? All the two of them and everyone else had been doing was fighting. Not that there still wouldn't be fighting, but it wouldn't be as bad without someone like Naraku and all his little minions in this world._

 _"I know what you mean."_

 _She agreed._

 _"Life will be much different now.. For the both of us."_

 _She added, causing Inuyasha's head to turn in her direction with a puzzling look on his face. His dog ears twitched before he spoke._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _He asked. Kikyou closed her eyes for a moment, a small sigh passing between her pale lips. She didn't want to be the one to spell it out, but Inuyasha could not put this off any longer. It wasn't fair to Kagome. Kikyou could deal with this, but it wasn't fair to her reincarnation._

 _"You must make a choice Inuyasha. Kagome needs to know how you feel now that this is all over."_

 _The woman explained to him. Even though Kikyou did not show her affections for the half demon in the way she used to, deep down they both knew she still loved him. That kind of love was hard to erase - despite the massive betrayal they suffered from. Even Kagome could see that much. But with their history and who Kikyou was now verses Kagome, to the priestess the decision seemed almost obvious for the half demon. And yet he turned away and looked down at the grass blowing in the small wind. His golden eyes focused as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world as he took the time to digest his former love's words._

 _Kikyou was right in more ways then one. He knew he had to make a choice. He should have made a choice a long time ago, but yet he couldn't. Inuyasha was so torn between these two woman that he didn't know what to do._

 _Yes, Kikyou was dead - or undead. She wasn't flesh and blood. Instead she was an animated clay body who needed souls of the dead to survive._

 _And Kagome was alive. But yet she was from an entirely different time._

 _So what was the right decision? Even at this moment Inuyasha still wasn't sure. But when the woman beside him reached out and touched his hand, his attention drew back to her. The look in her eyes read sorrow and heartbreak and something else he couldn't quiet identify._

 _"Please don't make this any harder. I think deep down.. We both know what you're decision is Inuyasha."_

 _The priestess pleaded to her love. Inuyasha was at a loss for words as to what to say, so he settled for quickly pulling her hand to him so he could wrap his arms around her. Kikyou fell awkwardly against him, but managed to move herself into a more comfortable position as her side pressed against him while her arms went around his waist. Inuyasha's arms were around her shoulders as he shook his head and buried his face in her neck._

 _This woman knew him so well, sometimes even better then he knew himself. Kikyou was wise and caring. She would put anyone before herself. And it wasn't because she was a priestess, but because that's just who she was as a person. It was that and so many more simple little things about Kikyou that he loved so much. So for him to even consider saying goodbye to her, he really didn't know if he had it in him. How could he say goodbye to the person who aside from his mother, was the first person he ever trusted and loved?_

 _His hold on her tightened as he swallowed a lump in his throat._

 _"I don't know how to say goodbye to you. I can't."_

 _His voice cracked at the end. Kikyou knew she would have to be the strong one between them both. She didn't want to say goodbye to him either, but Inuyasha deserved to be happy. And honestly, Kikyou didn't know if she could make him happy the way she did when she was human - and the way Kagome could now. It broke her heart to even think it, much less say it._

 _"Kagome is better for you then I am. She can give you a happier life then I can."_

 _Admitted Kikyou. The priestess was not blind to the growing love between her former love and her reincarnation. Inuyasha owed it to Kagome and to himself to explore that more - they both knew that. But that didn't mean saying goodbye made things any easier._

 _"..Kikyou."_

 _He whispered her name, squeezing her that much harder._

 _"I just want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy, Inuyasha."_

 _"So do you Kikyou. We've both suffered."_

 _Inuyasha rebutted. Kikyou gave a slight nod against him before speaking._

 _"But I am also one of the dead."_

 _"It doesn't matter!"_

 _"It does. And you will see that in due time."_

 _She argued against him before using a little force to pull herself back enough to look up to the half demon. As her chocolate orbs looked into his own, she could see behind golden eyes that he was wrestling his inner demons. His eyes were clouded and overwhelmed with emotion. Kikyou removed her arms from his torso and cupped his face. She lent forward and placed her lips against his. It didn't take even a moment for Inuyasha to reciprocate the kiss as his lips moved against her own. The two were in their own little word before they simultaneously broke away. The half demon's forehead rested against her own as he took a moment to relish the moment._

 _"I think a part of me always knew I would say goodbye to you one way or another."_

 _The half demon truthfully admitted._

 _"And now we are. But on better terms."_

 _She told him. This time she wasn't left with a fuelling hatred for this hanyou._

 _"So what will you do now?"_

 _He asked. To this, Kikyou removed her hands from his face and rested them in her lap. Inuyasha had yet to let go of her. She thought about what she would do now that Inuyasha had made his choice and she came to a conclusion._

 _"I will go far away from here; from you, from everyone. And I will live out what life left I am destined to have. Nor will we ever cross paths again."_

 _She explained to him, her heart sinking with every word she spoke. It was killing her as much as it was him._

 _"If that's the case.. Then I'm glad we had this one last moment together."_

 _"As am I."_

 _They agreed before sharing one last goodbye kiss before Kikyou left for good that night and to never return or be heard from again._

 **End Flashback**

Inuyasha went through a lot of hard times in his lift, but in all honesty, saying goodbye to Kikyou was the hardest of them all. He felt as if she took a little piece of his heart and soul with her that day. And because of that, not a single day had went by where the half demon didn't find himself thinking about his lost love. It was because of that, he felt that his relationship with Kagome had progressed as much as she probably would have liked. And now knowing he would be face to face with Kikyou, Inuyasha wasn't sure how he was going to feel upon seeing the woman again.

The silver haired half demon wasn't sure how long he had been running for, but night had soon began to fall over the sky and Inuyasha found himself at a stop. He stopped every now and then to get a whiff of the air to catch her scent or to twitch his little dog ears to hear her voice, but nothing. However this time when he stopped it was different. This time in the far distance he saw soul collectors; Kikyou! She had to be there - wherever there was. And so with a new found energy, the half demon raced to his destination; praying and hoping this was right.

* * *

 **/ AN: Hope you enjoyed the heartbreaking chapter of Inuyasha and Kikyou's goodbye. I felt this had to written first before the two of them finally come face to face. So enjoy the suspense of what their encounter is going to be like. Happy reading my lovlies. And feel free to drop a review. Until next time. XO /**


	6. Chapter 6

**When Hearts Collide**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

After the rather unusual encounter with Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru, the priestess headed back to the village with the basket of herbs she and Rin had gathered. Questions had begun swimming a muck in her mind now.

For the rest of the day Kikyou went through the motions as she was only semi-present mentally. She couldn't help the things going through her head after speaking with Sesshomaru. For instance, how did he know of someone like Akuma and Kikyou didn't? Not only that, but why would he even bother informing her of such? Although asking that question, Kikyou already had the answer - _Rin_. He would do anything for that small child; whether he cared to admit it or not. But it was a fascinating thought that anyone would have. Why did Sesshomaru keep Rin around and go to the lengths he did in protecting her? After all, Sesshomaru didn't exactly seem like the guy who enjoyed having company around, much less a little girl. Kikyou couldn't exactly pin point that relationship - in fact, she wondered if the dog demon could even describe his relationship to the human child. Yet if Kikyou allowed her mind to wonder to that place, it almost seemed like a father - daughter relationship. Ironic, wasn't it?

Perhaps if the priestess had a death wish she would ask the dog demon, but she knew she wouldn't get anything from him. Unlike his younger brother, Sesshomaru was more so the closed book. But that didn't mean Kikyou wasn't allowed to wonder about him.

However, the elder brother was always but a painful reminder of the love she had lost.

The days when the priestess thought she was moving on, Sesshomaru popped up and ruined Kikyou's progress. Granted it wasn't his fault. Kikyou needed to get over Inuyasha. He was currently living his life with another who could provide for him better then she could. If anyone was a good match for Inuyasha, it was her reincarnation Kagome. It helped that there was already a bond between them. Besides, Kikyou was Inuyasha's past. He needed to move on and have a better future - better then what she could offer. So she just had to move on and let go of him.

Yet to do that, it almost seemed as if she needed Sesshomaru to leave too. If he wasn't around, Kikyou wouldn't see the fleeting glimpses of her beloved in the elder brother.

However now that Rin was gone, perhaps Kikyou could move on properly now. There's no way Sesshomaru would bring Rin back to a place he knew would be a danger to her.

As the morning drew to the afternoon and the afternoon drew to the evening, Kikyou made her last rounds of tending the village and the people in it before taking her usual path to the forest and towards the water. This was the only time the priestess could replenish her strength and energy with the souls of the dead in private. The men, woman and children would cause an up rise and panic if they saw such a thing and think she was a demon of some kind.

Her loyal soul collectors emerged from a distance carrying a glowing white soul towards her and then dropping it in her body. Instantly the undead priestess was feeling rejuvenated. Once her body felt a hundred percent, she bent down and picked up her bow and quiver of arrows.

However, she paused mid motion at grabbing the arrows as she felt a demonic presence coming at an alarming speed towards her. Kikyou narrowed her eyes in the direction she felt it before grabbing a single arrow and placing it in her bow, ready to fire.

 _ **"..It can't be."**_

She murmured to herself, feeling something familiar about this presence and who it was. But it couldn't be - could it? Right now, Kikyou didn't chance it as she let go of the arrow as it launched into the night and pinned something to a tree. Even though she fired the arrow, she did not put any of her spiritual powers into it, making it somewhat harmless.

Kikyou reached back down for the quiver and carried it, along with her bow in one hand. As she advanced to where she shot, she could hear a familiar voice - or a rather annoyed voice as she came face to face at who she shot.

 _ **"Inuyasha?.."**_

The dark haired woman was left speechless as she watched him rip her arrow out of his shoulder. Being part demon, he would heal from that wound which is why neither of them were completely concerned.

A pair of silver haired dog ears twitched at the mention of his name as his golden eyes were now fixated upon the woman who had shot him with the arrow - and who he'd come to seek out.

 _ **"You sure didn't make finding you easy."**_

Inuyasha said with a degree of annoyance, but yet there was a smile in his voice as he began to march over to her without hesitation.

However Kikyou was in such a daze after today that she found herself dropping the quiver of arrows, but not before reaching for one and placing it in her bow again and pointing towards the half demon. Kikyou's reaction instantly made Inuyasha stop in his tracks.

 _ **"Huh? What are you doing Kikyou? It's me."**_

Inuyasha found himself having to reason with the priestess. Yet it didn't phase her.

 _ **"Why are you here? How did you even find me?"**_

She quickly questioned him, never wavering.

 _ **"Luck if anything. I had no idea where I was going."**_

 _ **"Answer my first question."**_

The half demon was rather surprised at her behaviour right now. It wasn't as if he was a total stranger to her. They had only been apart a little over three months and yet she was treating the situation as if she hardly knew him with that arrow of hers pointed at him. Any trance of humour was gone from Inuyasha as he took a more serious face and tone of voice.

 ** _"I came to warn you that you're in danger."_**

 ** _"Let me guess, Akuma?"_**

To this, surprise took the half demon's face as he took a step forward.

 ** _"So he's been here?!"_**

Inuyasha quickly demanded.

 _ **"No."**_

 _ **"Then how do you know him?"**_

Well Kikyou definitely wasn't going to give up that piece of information to Inuyasha.

 _ **"Nevermind that. Just how exactly am I in danger?"**_

She asked, redirecting the conversation. The last thing she was going to say was that Sesshomaru was here on a daily basis and that he told her of Akuma. No doubt Inuyasha's head would be swimming with all sorts of silly ideas.

Going with the flow, Inuyasha answered her questions still. Time was of the essence.

 _ **"He came to the village and drained Kagome of nearly all her spiritual powers and energy. She also said he was able to look into her soul and that's how he found out about you."**_

He explained, hoping that little bit of information would at least have her lower her weapon, but it did not. However Kikyou's interest was peeked.

 ** _"And why exactly would he be looking for me?"_**

 ** _"I'm not sure what his objective is, but he said he needed spiritual powers to make him complete and that yours would be the one to do that."_**

He finished.

So that's what Sesshomaru meant. Rather it was a little odd he would be concerned about her safety.

 _ **"Well if that's the case, I will be ready for him."**_

 _ **"Kikyou you can't defeat him on your own. "**_

 _ **"Watch me."**_

She stated, now lowering her weapon. She grabbed the quiver that lay at her feet and placed the arrow back in before resting the quiver over her shoulder.

 _ **"Now leave and don't come back."**_

Kikyou spoke rather harshly to Inuyasha as she turned away from him. Now that she got the information she needed, she would be ready for battle - without the help of Inuyasha.

However, Inuyasha was still as persistent as ever as he rushed towards her again. Only this time he was able to put his hands on her shoulders and block her path. His eyes instantly found hers and held them there.

 ** _"I came all the way here for you. I'm not leaving until I know you're safe Kikyou."_**

Inuyasha stated, leaving no argument for her to start that would result in her getting her way. The half demon would be damned if anything happened to her.

That look of his stubbornness was one Kikyou had seen a hundred times. He was still the same old Inuyasha. But even for his protection and her sanity, she would not allow him to stay.

 ** _"Your trip was a waste then. I do not need your help, no do I want it."_**

Insisted the priestess as her dark brown eyes began to turn cold and she pushed her way out of his grip. However she didn't get far as he grabbed her by the elbows and brought her even closer to him then she previously was. He didn't know what was causing this attitude of hers after all they had been through, but Inuyasha was certainly not going to stand for it.

 ** _"I'm not asking for your permission. I'm staying whether you like it or not."_**

 ** _"And what of the villagers? You will put them in a state of panic and terror."_**

Inuyasha scoffed at that remark.

 ** _"Feh. Then let them run away screaming. They're better off doing that then having Akuma suck their souls out."_**

Inuyasha stated, making Kikyou take a pause. So this demon was taking souls as well? Perhaps Kikyou was in a little over her head, but honestly if she could survive Naraku then this Akuma demon wouldn't be any different.

 ** _"Besides, all you have to do is just tell everyone I'm fine to be around. It's not like it hasn't worked before."_**

The half demon pointed out, speaking of their past back when Kikyou was flesh and blood. He may not have lived in the village at the time but he was around enough that it may have well been like he was living there.

 ** _"That is irrelevant."_**

Kikyou stated. She did not want him to bring up their past and the more joyous times. They weren't together anymore. Inuyasha had chose another and he needed to be with her, not Kikyou.

 ** _"You should go back home and be with Kagome. She's the one who needs you… She is the one you chose.."_**

The priestess told him, although her tone of voice wavered with another emotion as she spoke the last few words. The coldness in her eyes even dissipated at that moment as her eyes briefly shifted from his own so that they weren't looking eye to eye anymore.

How was Kikyou suppose to move on from this man if he lingered around her? She couldn't! It was hard enough when he wasn't around, but having him here wanting to protect her and the way his hands held her so firmly to convey that message.. It was hard.

There was a silence that filled the air after Kikyou's words. Inuyasha wasn't a fool and he could make out what she was saying. But the question was, should Inuyasha bring up the fact that he thought about her on a daily basis? Honestly right now, he didn't know how Kikyou would take that considering how things were going right now.

Instead, his grip on her eased as he let out a small sigh. He allowed himself to relax a moment before speaking, his eyes once more finding her own and forcing her to look up at him as he raised a hand to take a gentle hold of her chin and tip it upwards. The way her eyes shimmered in the night from the glow of her soul collectors made her all the more beautiful. At this moment, Inuyasha was finding it hard to figure out just why this was the woman he let go. Fifty years later and even three months later.. His feelings had not changed for Kikyou. Deep down Inuyasha knew that, even when he was with Kagome.

 _ **"I want to be here with you, Kikyou."**_

He declared.

 _ **"Until I know you're safe, I'm not leaving your side. I'll stay in the woods and you can ignore me all you like, but I'm still going to be here whether you want me here or not. I'm the only that can protect you."**_

The half demon announced, gazing into her eyes for any indication that she was going to rebel against him - but found nothing. She was submitting to him. Inuyasha had a way with words that really could be her undoing. She found herself closing her eyes as she bowed her head down in agreement. Kikyou felt his hand leave her chin as his hand made it's way to the back of her head as he pulled her towards him. The hand that was holding her arm had made it's way around her waist while the priestess stood motionless against him.

She loved being held by him. She felt the protection of his embrace and that while she was encased in his arms, no harm would befall even a hair on her head. Inuyasha always seemed to have that sense of security for Kikyou. His warmth always drew her in like a moth to a flame. This was just as how she remembered it - his embrace. It was home. It didn't matter what was going on between them or around them, but time always stood still. Kikyou's heart ached for this man still, even more so now. The feelings she was trying to bury were all resurfacing again and now she had no way of making them go away while he was here and while they were in this position.

Fate simply wasn't fair. Why did Kikyou have to suffer like this? Could she not just have some sort of happy ending and be done with it? Or was she just doomed to tragedy?

 _ **"You can stay here for now. But do not come into the village."**_

Kikyou answered against him, her words slightly muffled as her head rested against his shoulder. Inuyasha smiled at her words.

 ** _"Deal."_**

He said and slowly let her go, to which she obliged.

 ** _"I must be going now."_**

He nodded his head and didn't make another move this time. Kikyou took that as her queue to leave and spared one last look at the man she loved in front of her before turning around and making her way back to the village. She didn't dare look back to see if Inuyasha was still there or not. Kikyou placed her hand over her heart and gently fisted the white fabric of her haori and shook her head. The pain of loosing him was once again coming back full force and this time.. Kikyou didn't know if she couldn't stomach another goodbye.

 ** _"I curse fate for this having to be my destiny."_**

* * *

 **/ AN: So was this the long awaited InuxKik encounter that you all thought would happen? Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed. In the next chapter Akuma and Kikyou have their first meeting! Oooo. Happy reading my lovlies. Until next time. XO /**


	7. Chapter 7

**When Hearts Collide**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

For the first time in nearly three years, the priestess Kikyou did not sleep that night. How could she when knowing her beloved half demon was not too far off out of reach. He no doubt was hovering as close to the village as the trees would allow - thus keeping within Kikyou's demand that he not come in to the village. She tossed and turned that night, absolutely restless. Sometimes a walk would do her some good in clearing her head and causing her to feel a little tired. However tonight, no such thing was going to happen. Without a doubt she knew that if she so much as stepped out of her quarters and began to take a stroll that the half demon hovering within the woods would be following her every move. And that was something she could not allow.

If she were being honest with herself however, there was a moment or two that she had been considering stepping out and casually running into him. It wasn't uncommon for her to take a stroll through the night, even Inuyasha would remember that. Yet many of those times Kikyou left in the night was to in fact see her beloved in secret. But even during the nights she did not see him, she always sensed him hovering around her, keeping a watchful eye that nothing terrible would befall the priestess. But tonight was not going to be one of those nights. She had to be strong tonight, despite how increasingly difficult it was becoming. Nearly every day did Kikyou wished she could see Inuyasha one last time, but knowing full well there never was a 'one last time' between them.

The red thread of fate bound them in a way where no matter where they went, no matter what happened, it could weave and tangle as tight as it wanted, but it would never break and be undone. Inuyasha and Kikyou were forever bound by something that was stronger then fate and destiny.

As the night slowly began to ebb to morning light, Kikyou was thankful her mind could try and focus on more productive things as opposed to laying awake all night doing nothing. It would be a breath of relief getting away from this silent prison - so long as she stayed out of the woods. Kikyou knew if she ventured to the forest that she would be more then tempted to see Inuyasha. Even if he did not reveal himself, Kikyou didn't know if she could stop herself from coaxing him out of hiding.

But for now she could attempt to go on with her day.

She emerged from her hut still dressed in her priestess attire of the white hoari and red hamakas and white socks. She slipped on her sandals and went outside to see that she was the only one who had rose. It was rather early, even for most of the villagers. So she decided to do a few chores to keep herself busy. She refilled the empty buckets with fresh water, she sorted through medicine and made more - much more. She also began doing laundry until she saw a few of the villagers had awaken and came to offer their help to her. Kikyou graciously accepted as the few of them made conversations. It was a nice distraction from where her mind actually wanted to go. However it wasn't a guaranteed distraction. The priestess could still sense the presence of a certain half demon lingering in close proximity; watching her every move. And the temptation that was there was a complete understatement.

As the hours of the day went by, Kikyou found herself growing anxious. She felt another sleepless night would be upon her. As long as Inuyasha remained here, the priestess knew many more sleepless nights would be in her very near future.

Everything was going as smoothly as it could be today, until a fatal scream erupted in the distance that drew not only Kikyou's attention but some of the villagers. Two more different screams followed as they neared the village. Kikyou quickly grabbed hold of her bow and quiver of arrows and followed the screams before seeing a woman emerge terrified from the woods. The cause of those screams could only be caused by a demon - but Kikyou knew right off the bat it wasn't from Inuyasha's doing. He wasn't that intimating. Not to mention she knew he was with her all day - even if she did not see him, she knew. Yet just as quickly as the woman emerged into view, she quickly fell to the ground motionless with a scream. Nothing was behind her from plain eye sight, but Kikyou could feel a demonic presence chasing her. And she knew what it was that caused the woman to drop so lifelessly to the ground.

 _ **"You must be the priestess I've been searching for."**_

A voice rang in the distance. No sooner did Akuma come forth with a sinister smile. Just to prove it was him that caused these screams, another scream fell behind Kikyou as a man dropped down to the ground as well. A ball of glowing white light left his body and went into Akuma's - a soul. At this, Kikyou now knew who it was she was dealing with as she readied her bow and arrow while the frightened villagers stayed behind her.

 _ **"Everyone please run from here, otherwise he will take your soul. Please go at once!"**_

Commanded the priestess without turning back. The villagers were quick to heed her warning as they thanked her and left in a panic. The scene alone was enough to frighten them away, so with their priestess commanding they leave they left very quickly.

 _ **"That was a smart decision Kikyou. After all, you wouldn't want to scare them with what you truly are."**_

Akuma taunted. And just to validate his point, one of the many souls inhabiting Kikyou's body left, thus making her wince.

 _ **"You're Akuma."**_

She stated. Eyes narrowed. Before he could say anything however, a destructive wind came from the trees that caused Akuma to rise in the air and dodge it. But then he chuckled.

 _ **"Well well, I'm almost embarrassed to admit the half demon beating me here. But then again, you do have an unfair advantage when it comes to this woman, Inuyasha."**_

Inuyasha leaped out from the forest and was instantly at Kikyou's side with his Tetsusaiga released in it's true form.

 ** _"Heh. You shouldn't have come here Akuma."_**

The demon chuckled in mockery before his eyes shifted to Kikyou.

 _ **"You two do resemble each other. However, I sense you're spiritual power is far more superior to your reincarnation's."**_

 _ **"What exactly do you want with me?"**_

Kikyou asked, being very straight to the point. She did not yet unleash her arrow, nor did Inuyasha go ahead with another attack. However when the demon did make a move closer, Inuyasha tensed and held his sword more firmly.

 ** _"Back off!"_**

 ** _"Easy now, you filthy half breed. This matter once again does not concern you."_**

 ** _"Why you-"_**

To this, Inuyasha gritted his teeth in a growl - yet Kikyou let an arrow fly dangerously close to Akuma's cheek before Inuyasha could finish his words.

 _ **"Answer my question, or my next one won't miss."**_

The priestess would not allow this low life to disrespect Inuyasha; much like how Inuyasha would come to Kikyou's defence. Akuma however found this all quiet amusing.

 _ **"I would not test our patience right now."**_

Kikyou informed the demon, speaking on behalf of Inuyasha as well. Although Kikyou did have more patience then he did. However her patience was running out considering Inuyasha was not going to leave her side until this matter was sorted. And because of that, Kikyou's patience was running on a thin line.

 _ **"Are my intentions with you not obvious Kikyou? I came here to kill you."**_

He stated matter of factly as his raised his hand and pulled a few more souls from her body. The woman's body visibly quivered from the instant loss of energy.

 _ **"Kikyou!"**_

Stated the priestess quickly before Inuyasha could make a move towards her. She steadied herself, regaining back her balance as she held her bow and arrow pointed towards Akuma again. The undead priestess still had enough strength to stand on her own two feet without wavering. But if more souls were to be pulled from her body, then she would be in trouble. Kikyou could not stay alive without the souls of the dead. They are what sustained her well being.

The demon Akuma took a step forward to the pair as he extended his hand out towards the priestess.

 _ **"Come Kikyou. I promise to make it painless."**_

The woman narrowed her eyes as she unleashed her arrow infused with her spiritual power. With Kikyou's aim, it was rare that she ever missed a target. However, Akuma managed to catch her arrow as it disintegrated within his hand. Yet that wasn't the only thing that happened. The energy surrounding the arrow flowed into his body.

 _ **"What?"**_

Kikyou muttered in disbelief at what she'd just witnessed. How was that even possible? At this point, the half demon next to her couldn't wait any longer as he unleashed his Wind Scar on Akuma. Yet the same result happened with Inuyasha's attack as it did before; it went straight through the demon.

 _ **"Damn you!"**_

He shouted in frustration before leaping towards Akuma with his sword. But he only chuckled as the weapon went right through his body. As such, Akuma sent the half demon flying with a wave of his power.

Kikyou who was bearing witness to this was at a loss for words. Just what kind of demon was Akuma exactly? For none of this made any sense to her. Not only were Inuyasha's attacks useless, but as were Kikyou's. This demon seemed impenetrable.

 _ **"Now stay down dog."**_

Instructed Akuma as the gravitating force he used earlier on Inuyasha had once again pinned the half demon down to the ground. Now unable to move, he advanced towards his true objective once again.

Kikyou briefly took her eyes away from Inuyasha at seeing what Akuma was capable of doing, only to have him instantly in front of her. He reached out and wrapped his clawed hand around her neck and squeezed. Because of this, she was forced to drop her weapon to the ground as her hands instinctively went to pry the hand from around her neck that was currently trying to cut off her air supply. She winced at the pain and clenched her teeth together while her prying hands did no avail as to free her.

 _ **"Get your hands off of her!"**_

Shouted Inuyasha from a distance as he watched the scene. He was struggling desperately against the gravitational force with little success. The physical struggles to get free from both the half demon and the priestess only let a laugh by pass Akuma's lips as he looked between the both of them before resting his eyes on a struggling Kikyou.

 _ **"You see Kikyou, with your powers my body can once again be restored back to it's true form."**_

 _ **"..Wh..What are you.. T-talking, about?"**_

She struggled to say against the hold. But Akuma didn't let up on either her or Inuyasha.

 _ **"This body, much like yours, is but a shell. All I need to do is absorb your powers and soul and take the reminder of your reincarnation's and I shall be one again."**_

He stated, much to Kikyou and Inuyasha's knowledge. It was then he looked towards the half demon on the ground still struggling.

 _ **"You two have no idea what your parents did to me. And as such, their kin will be the ones to pay first - before I rid this entire world of all humans and filthy dog demons alike."**_

Akuma's heated eyes of hate darted back to the priestess in front of him as he squeezed her neck a little tighter.

 _ **"You will surrender yourself to me Kikyou - whether you like it or not."**_

He growled before allowing his claws to pierce the back of her neck like what he had done with Kagome. Only this time he wasn't as gentle as he pushed his claws in deep. Her fragile clay body gave way as her eyes snapped shut while she screamed in anguish. What he was doing was a feeling the priestess could not explain. She felt her energy draining, but not only that, it was as if something was touching - no, more like clawing at her very soul. It was something.. Dark.

 _ **"KIKYOU!"**_

Shouted Inuyasha in pure frustration at being unable to help her. It seemed the more he struggled, the stronger the force became.

A sinister laugh echoed against Kikyou's ear as Akuma's free hand easily pulled away one of her prying hands.

 ** _"A half demon and a demon.. Seems like you're taking a page right out of your mother's book."_**

His words were going in one ear and out the other right now for Kikyou. She had to find a way to stop him before he completely drained her. And so with what strength she had left, she targeted her energy towards her hands to give off a shocking electric effect of spiritual power. However, she couldn't win this alone.

 _ **"INUYASHA!"**_

Kikyou screamed her beloved's name. That alone was the extra push Inuyasha needed to free himself. Kikyou gave him a split opening in shocking Akuma's hands with her spiritual powers that instantly had Inuyasha up on his feet and charging at Akuma. Only this time when brought his sword down on Akuma, Tetsusaiga's blade glowed red - the red barrier breaking ability it had. The blade came down on the arm that was outstretched to Kikyou's neck and created sparks as it hit something solid rather then air. Whatever it was, it drew Akuma back as he let go of the priestess and inspected his arm. Meanwhile Inuyasha instantly caught Kikyou before she could fall to the ground unconscious. With a woman in one arm, he still held his sword firmly in his right hand.

 _ **"Looks like you ain't so invincible after all."**_

Stated Inuyasha. He wasn't sure what possessed him to use the Red Tetsusaiga, but it worked and very well saved Kikyou's life. Yet what transpired just had Akuma laughing a sort of deranged laugh as a cut was now visible on his arm.

 _ **"It appears I have underestimated the two of you."**_

He said, observing the pair in front of him. The priestess was struggling to keep herself awake from what he'd done and the silver haired half demon was itching to make him pay for what he'd done to the woman.

 _ **"Enjoy this small victory for now. For when I return.. You are as good as finished Kikyou - with or without your beloved half demon to protect you."**_

And just like that, Akuma had vanished into thin air.

Once Inuyasha knew he was gone for good, his sword returned back to it's original less then impressive form. However the woman who was leaning in his arm for support in keeping herself standing and awake, suddenly closed her eyes as her legs gave way as she slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

 _ **"Kikyou!"**_

* * *

 **/ AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Now we have learned a little more about Akuma - although it's more so leaving you with questions as opposed to answers. So far we have established that is has something to do with Kikyou's mother. And Inuyasha's mother? Or perhaps his father? And just what exactly went on in Akuma's past that involved them? Only one way to find out! Feel free to drop me a review and Happy reading my lovlies! Until next time. XO /**


	8. Chapter 8

**When Hearts Collide**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

At Kikyou's sudden lapse of unconscious, Inuyasha bent down on one knee to the ground as he supported the priestess in his arms. He sheathed his sword first before fully picking her up in his arms. His silver dog ears twitched a few times to listen for any of the villagers attempting to return back after Kikyou ordered them away. Inuyasha didn't know how much time he would have until they returned, but shifting his golden eyes down upon the woman in his arms, she needed help. Her lack of consciousness wasn't going to be fixed by merely sleeping it off and having some water with a cold cloth resting upon her forehead. What Kikyou needed to heal were the souls of those who had passed on. And so casting his eyes in the direction of the forest, the half demon proceeded forward with Kikyou.

He was walking aimlessly through the woods in search of her soul collectors. Once he found them, all he would have to do was set her down and they could do the rest of the work. However he wasn't sensing them as of yet. He knew Kikyou probably had to walk a small distance in order to keep who she was a secret from the villagers so what he did was try to find where she walked on a daily basis. Surely he could come across footprints or the smell of her faint scent. But then he found something. He could sense the presence of her soul collectors nearby and thus picked up his pace a little more in that direction. The closer he got the stronger their presence got until he stepped foot in a more lit area then the rest of the darkening woods. They gravitated immediately to the distress of Kikyou as they soared towards her and dropped glowing orbs into her animated body - souls. Inuyasha walked towards the centre of them before sitting the priestess down at the base of the tree and propping her up against the thick brown trunk. He took a few hesitate steps back from her and allowed her soul collectors to do the rest of the work. Soul after soul was dropped into her body and absorbed enough to the point where she squinted through closed eyes. With a couple more attempts, Kikyou successfully opened her eyes which blurred momentarily before resting upon the half demon in front of her.

 ** _"Hey, how you feeling Kikyou?"_**

The half demon softly asked before reproaching her and then kneeling in front of her.

 _ **"I'll be fine."**_

She answered before allowing her eyes to gather in her surroundings. Inuyasha must have brought her here in order to replenish her strength. Her memory was clear of the prior events that led her here, but she could not figure out just what exactly Akuma wanted from her and how it seemed to stem from her past life regarding her mother. That alone was enough to make her head hurt more then her body did right now. But she wasn't well enough to move as of yet. So she turned her attention back to the half demon in front of her.

 _ **"Did he flee?"**_

 _ **"Yeah. I haven't sensed him, we must have scared him off."**_

He added with some amusement in his tone of voice.

 _ **"I think it would be more accurate to say we merely caught him off guard and he withdrew."**_

She corrected him, thus deflating his amusement slightly.

 _ **"Well, whatever the case, we still make a good team."**_

Inuyasha stated proudly. Even when they were at odds with one another, the priestess and half demon were a formidable duo. And today proved that. Even with the odds stacked against them they could still pull off a victory. Although whether this was a victory or not Kikyou was unsure, but it definitely left her with questions.

 _ **"We do. But yet I am left with many questions from this one encounter with him."**_

Kikyou stated, her eyes focused on the half demon in front of her while they swam with confusion. It was then Inuyasha plopped down in front of her crossed legged as he stuck his nose up in the air.

 _ **"You and me both. I'd like to know what the hell this has to do with our parents."**_

Inuyasha pondered in thought, recalling all of what Akuma had to say to them. Whatever Akuma had against Kikyou and Inuyasha, it had to do with their parents in the past. It would be so easy to ask their parents as to what that was, but considering their parents were dead, they were going to have to put two and two together somehow.

There was little about Inuyasha's father that he knew, only that he was referred to as The Great Dog Demon and that he died protecting both Inuyasha and his mother. He didn't even know the old man's name when he thought about it; much less what he looked like. Sesshomaru probably knew more then he did but talking about their family with his half brother didn't ever seem like a topic of civil discussion. Or one that would even happen. Sesshomaru detested the half demon and blamed him for his father's death. Although Inuyasha had no memory of that. Yet Inuyasha's mother was a person he knew more about. Like her name for instance, her name was Izayoi. She was a beautiful and kind human being - yet she always seemed enveloped in sadness. And that was from others bullying her son. Inuyasha's childhood definitely wasn't the greatest merely because of what he was - a half demon. He was teased and picked on, even though he had no idea why. Inuyasha was too young then to understand much of what was going on, especially since his mother didn't tell him anything. But later in life he figured it all out when he was older. Naturally though, because of who Izayoi was, Inuyasha had the hardest time believing she could have done any wrong to a person. So perhaps the individual Akuma was speaking of was his nameless father rather then his mother. But now that left Kikyou's parents. And in all honestly, that was a part of the priestess Inuyasha knew very little about. He didn't even know the names of her mother and father. When he cast his eyes upon her, she seemed lost in thought. More then likely she was having the same inner dilemma in figuring out which of her parents Akuma was talking about.

 _ **"I don't know much about my old man so maybe Akuma was talking about him."**_

Inuyasha said with a shrug.

 _ **"Any idea what that reference about your mom was?"**_

He inquired, although Kikyou shook her head.

 ** _"I really have no idea. I too was young when I lost both my parents."_**

She told him, although in her head she was trying to work out the whole _"A half demon and a demon.. Seems like you're taking a page right out of your mother's book."_ Just what on earth could he have possibly meant by those words?

Kikyou had a rather normal childhood as best she could recall; well, at least anyone who was in training to be a priestess. She couldn't recall her mother doing anything to warrant enemies however. The only enemies she had were of mere small fry demons that she easily disposed of for coming to attack their village. She didn't have an enemy like Akuma, that much Kikyou was certain of because she had never seen him until today. So just what did Akuma mean by those words that clearly had to do with her mother and Inuyasha's father it sounded like?

 ** _"I know for certain I never saw Akuma myself when I was a child. I would have remembered him, or he would have mentioned it to us."_**

Kikyou mused in thought with a small sigh as another soul filled her body.

 _ **"My body has been fully rejuvenated. I must go back to the village."**_

She stated and leaned forward in order to push herself up. Yet instead of going up, a pair of hands were upon her shoulders and slowly, yet gently, pushing her back down to sit.

 _ **"Take it easy there Kikyou. Besides, I don't sense them coming back yet. Whatever he did to you seemed to do some damage."**_

He observed. Kikyou met his eyes once before closing them and sitting herself down with a small sigh. Fine. She would stay here and indulge the half demon a few minutes longer to put his worried consciousness at ease. She shifted her legs to an angle as well as her body slightly against the tree. It was then she placed her right hand to the back of her neck where Akuma had struck her. Whatever he did, she could still physically and mentally feel it. What he had done to her was something that she honestly couldn't explain. The soul was a fragile thing, so for him to make even Kikyou feel cold and dark at being able to touch her very soul was concerning. Inuyasha who was observing all this was in fact curious about that wound on her neck as he leaned forward.

 _ **"Mind if I take a look?"**_

He asked the priestess. Her response was that of a motion as opposed to words. Kikyou turned her head to the side and held her hair out of the way for the male to inspect. Inuyasha moved closer to her now so that he was beside her, enough so that he could see what Akuma did. Bits of her dark hair was still in the way so he scooped away the flyways and moved them against the knuckles of her fingers before allowing his hand to rest over hers. The gesture had her to remain perfectly still. Inuyasha could describe the wound better then she could feel.

 _ **"Well?"**_

The female prompted, awaiting his answer.

 _ **"Does it hurt?"**_

He asked first, rather then describing what he saw.

 _ **"No. I don't feel anything except the indent."**_

She told him. It was then he slid this thumb over the puncture when she indicated she felt no pain. The rest of her was healed so why not this little fracture? It was definitely strange and thus said something about Akuma and what he was capable of. But that damn bastard was still going to pay for what he did to Kikyou. Inuyasha was going to make absolute sure of that.

 _ **"It's weird how this hasn't healed one bit."**_

 _ **"No matter. I can easily keep it hidden."**_

Kikyou stated and pulled her hand from her neck, thus making Inuyasha's hand fall as well. Her hair fell back into place and the top part of haori hid the mark well. You wouldn't even notice anything was there unless you pulled Kikyou's hair back. The woman turned her head around to face Inuyasha now as she watched him take a seat down next to her. Just by his expression alone, she could tell his thoughts were troubling him. He wasn't making eye contact with her and he seemed itching to say something to her. So Kikyou took it as her initiative to provoke his thoughts a loud.

 _ **"Is there something troubling you?"**_

She spoke softly, her deep brown eyes observing him. He still didn't lift his eyes to look at her however, instead they stayed forward as if the trees and her flying soul collectors were more interesting then the woman beside him. It was rare Inuyasha ever looked away from her unless he was nervous or it was a very troubling thought and he didn't know how to ask her about something. Nevertheless, Kikyou had always been a good listener. Inuyasha cleared his throat before taking a moment to himself before getting ready to voice his thoughts.

 _ **"Well, it sounded like Akuma implied your mother may have a had thing with a half demon and maybe a demon even.. So I was just thinking, do you think your mother and my old man had something between them at one point?"**_

It might not have been a stretch to think so considering what Akuma said and if Kikyou were being honest with herself her thoughts had kind of drifted to that assumption as well. Even so, Inuyasha still did not look at her.

 _ **"I suppose the theory of it wouldn't be too much of a stretch."**_

She agreed with him before looking away. If such a fact was true, what did that make Inuyasha to her? Would anything change between them? Almost as if on cue with her very thought, the half demon spoke up.

 _ **"If it is true.. What does that make us to one another?"**_

Still he did not look at her. But perhaps her silence on that question was enough to cause him to stir and cast his eyes over to her. It was now Kikyou's turn to look away. He was asking her questions she didn't have the answer to. And thus he was forcing her to think up scenarios she didn't want to think about.

 _ **"Kikyou?"**_

The half demon called her attention by placing a hand over her own which rested in her lap. At this point her attention was forced upon the half demon. Her expression was thoughtful and indeed troubled. But in a blink of an eye, that seemed to evaporate from her as a more serene expression took form over her features and she placed a free hand on top of his and squeezed slightly.

 _ **"I would like to think if such a thing were true, that it would not affect what we have together."**_

As much as Kikyou would have intended to stop there, her voice seemed to promise no such thing as she spoke something to him that she wished she didn't.

 _ **"Some of the best moments of my life were spent with you Inuyasha."**_

His face alone changed into something else after she spoke those words; words which she instantly wanted to take back. The last thing she needed was that cold exterior of hers breaking around him. For once it was broken, this time it would be near impossible to build back up. After all, it had been three years time since she said goodbye to him and allowed him to be with Kagome and yet here she was still trying to get over this half demon. It was a little pathetic really. You'd think that since she was the one who initiated that decision for him that Kikyou would have it easier to move on from him. But no such luck. And now with her having said those words, it was just going to mean having him leave would be harder on her.

 _ **"Me too."**_

Inuyasha naturally agreed without a waver in his voice. Some of the best moments in his life had truly been with Kikyou. She had been the first of a lot of things with him and showed him more then any one else ever did back then. He liked to think that thanks to her, he really became a better man then he once was before meeting her.

 _ **"Anyways, I really need to get back now."**_

And there she went again, killing the mood of things. Kikyou was relatively good at that when she wanted to get away from him. But this time he didn't stop her. He could hear the villagers having returned back to the village and were now looking for their priestess. Inuyasha stood up first but took both her hands now and hoisted her up to stand close to him. This time he made sure they were at eye level and had contact.

 _ **"Just so you know, I'm still not going anywhere. And don't worry, I'll stay hidden."**_

He added with a smirk. To be honest, Kikyou wasn't surprised by this declaration. She pretty much expected that Inuyasha was going to stay put after what had just transpired. As much as Kikyou hated to admit it, she was thankful Inuyasha was here today because if he wasn't she probably would have been dead.

 _ **"I figured as much."**_

She said.

 _ **"But do you not think you should be heading back to see Kagome? She will need your protection if Akuma returns."**_

That was a valid point the priestess made. However unlike the village Kikyou was in, at least where Kagome was she had their friends; Miroku, Sango, Kaede and even Shippo to take care of her. Kikyou had no one here. She was left to fend for herself since no one knew who she really was. To the half demon it only made sense that he stay here with Kikyou. So Inuyasha wasn't too worried. Well, he was worried but not enough to go taking off in the other direction just this second to go back home. Besides, now after getting some more information out of Akuma, it became apparent that Kikyou was more of a target then Kagome. Which meant he couldn't just leave her here defenceless. Yet convincing Kikyou of that seemed easier said then done. However she did know of his stubborn nature so she also knew better to argue with him when it came to certain things - such as her safety.

He squeezed her hands just the slightest bit to make sure he had her undivided attention before speaking.

 _ **"You're the one who needs my protection."**_

He stated point blank and leaving her no room to argue before continuing.

 _ **"Kagome has protection and people to look after her where she is, but you don't Kikyou. You would have died today if I hadn't been here, so just accept this."**_

Kikyou was a little taken a back by his words. When Inuyasha was serious and made a valid point, it definitely showed and caused the priestess to revaluate things. Yet that didn't mean she liked how the situation sat with her. She closed her eyes looking away and pried her hands from the half demon in defence. Her walls needed to go back up immediately.

 _ **"I didn't ask for your protection and I'm not asking now."**_

Stated the priestess as she went ahead to walk past Inuyasha. She knew he meant well but his very existence of being so close to her was tugging on her heart strings. Under normal circumstances the half demon would have probably let her walk away after saying her peace - she could be as stubborn as him after all, but not this time. Instead he turned around and jumped high enough into the air in order to land in front of her. His expression was one filled with determination caused from her stubbornness and definitely irritation. This time he forcibly grabbed hold of her shoulders to keep her in place. Kikyou's expression definitely mirrored Inuyasha's at this point. She was definitely annoyed to put it kindly now.

 _ **"Would you quit being so stubborn about it!"**_

 _ **"If you don't like it then go away!"**_

They argued against one another out of their own stubborn pride.

 _ **"Not a chance. That's exactly what you want me to do."**_

 _ **"And here I thought you'd be foolish enough to do as you were told."**_

 _ **"Guess that was your mistake. You should know me better by now."**_

 _ **"And you should know me well enough that if you don't unhand me I will remove said hands."**_

The priestess threatened him, intending to follow through on it. Inuyasha definitely knew her well enough that she would do the very thing she threatened. Her dark brown eyes conveyed that. His hands continued to grip at her shoulders; loosening and then tightening once more out of sheer frustration for this woman. But he loved her all the same and that's why his next action was one that was sure to shut her up and allow him to do what he wanted for once. It was hardly an inner struggle as to what he was going to do, he simply acted upon impulse when he shut his eyes leaning forward and pushed his lips against hers. The surprise Kikyou felt was definitely there when her lips parted in surprise as Inuyasha's lips moved against hers. His lips were definitely a lot more softer and gentler then his words and demeanour had been just moments before. He didn't give her much time to react since he pulled himself away from her and turned on his heel so his back was towards her. Thus leaving her still stunned and wide eyed.

 _ **"I'm staying until this Akuma crap is dealt with and that's that."**_

And with those parting words, Inuyasha leapt forward into a tree and disappeared. He definitely left her with no room for arguing now. But still, that didn't mask her surprise at his sudden actions which left her dumbfounded standing there. As if he didn't leave her screwed up enough, now she was definitely screwed as she pressed two fingers against her lips and snapped her eyes shut.

 ** _"Curse you Inuyasha."_**

Muttered the priestess.

* * *

 **/** **AN:** **I'm sorry it took me a while to get a new chapter up to you all! I've just been crazy busy. I recently posted a little InuxKik Christmas oneshot for those interested in a little holiday reading - s/12770704/1/What-is-Christmas .** **But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter all the same. I will be travelling in January so the next chapter should be sometime in February or possibly March. Feel free to drop me a review and Happy reading my lovlies! Until next time. XO ... HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! SEE YOU IN 2018! /**


	9. Chapter 9

**When Hearts Collide**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

It had been two days since the demon Akuma had come to the village and sought out the priestess Kikyou. It had also been two days since the half demon Inuyasha and kissed the priestess as well.

Two days later and she was still thinking of one more so then the other - which wasn't good. Her mind should be focused on this demon that posed such a threat, but instead she was letting too much of her human emotions get the better of her. It wasn't as if Kikyou could always help the way she felt, she was still a woman after all - no matter how heartless and cold she projected herself to be in front of certain people. Yet the only person who could ever see past that exterior was the half demon whom held her heart. It was a curse to her because she couldn't move forward from him. Well, maybe she could but it was an immense struggle to do so. He saw her for what she wanted to be; what she could be. He always saw the more human Kikyou that he fell in love with and that was always how he appealed to her. It's why he always continued to draw her in; mind, body and soul. But that's why she loved him among many other reasons.

Reasons which she didn't want to allow herself to contemplate on and allow herself to drift to that more human side where she longed to be with him. The decision between them had been made and Kikyou had to respect that. She wouldn't allow herself to put the half demon in that position again, not after all this time when she knew there would be no coming back from it. Some things just needed to remain in the past with the lid tightly closed.

There was no way Inuyasha would leave her side though. This Kikyou was certain of. Considering how persistent he was about the matter, the priestess knew she would have to run her thoughts by him regarding Akuma. If she didn't.. well, she didn't need to deal with the half demon's very known temper. It was better to just tell him and let him decide for himself what he wanted to do. Although Kikyou had a pretty keen idea as to what that would be.

The priestess ventured out into the forest where Inuyasha promised to remain hidden. She made sure was at a fair distance where the two of them would not be disturbed by the paranoid villagers. Since two days ago, they had all been on edge from what they witnessed and were rightfully so to be scared out of their wits. Anything that involved taking your life, especially your soul of all things was something to be fearful of.

 _ **"Inuyasha. Come out."**_

Called the priestess, standing in the centre of a few tress before she heard a rustling above her. There was no need for her to spin around and look behind her to have seen the silver haired half demon land gracefully behind her. The two of them had neither seen or spoken to each other since two days ago. However the woman was pretty good at staying on subject and not allowing something irrelevant to distract her from said subject. Irrelevant was probably the more creative word Kikyou could come up with at this moment. A kiss from Inuyasha was hardly ever irrelevant. But she forced herself to make it be.

 _ **"What is it?"**_

Inuyasha asked her cautiously. He noticed she still didn't turn around, but the intake of her breath caused his silver haired dog ears to twitch. Anything she did or said these days, especially when it involved Kikyou's safety and just Kikyou in general had Inuyasha rather assertive. And that he knew for a fact was not a bad thing even though some may view it as a weakness. Which in a sense could very well be interpreted that way, but the half demon chose to view it differently. It was the will of pure strength in every way.

 _ **"I'm leaving here today. I've come to the decision that it's in the best interest for everyone's safety if I were to leave. I cannot risk putting the lives of these villagers at stake."**_

Kikyou explained. Taking a brief moment to herself, she turned and faced the half demon in front of her. Apart of her expected him to be surprised, but the other part of her knew he would understand the dilemma she had been put in.

His expression was somber and understanding. The decision wasn't much of a surprise to the half demon.

 _ **"I had a feeling."**_

He confirmed her suspicions. It was just in Kikyou's nature to always put those before herself. That was a quality of the woman that had been built in to her since the day she was born. Even before she took up being a priestess, that was just how Kikyou always was.. It was also one of the many things that made her endearing to the half demon. Besides, this was her home now and these villagers were her family. So naturally she would be fuelled even more to leave in order to protect them.

 _ **"You know I'm coming with you right?"**_

Inuyasha made sure to point out. Kikyou nodded her head in response. Oh she was well aware of that, which is why she chose to tell him rather then just leaving.

 _ **"Wait for me here. I won't be long."**_

She instructed, to which he nodded and watched her walk away.

Kikyou had grown very fond of his village over the duration of her stay. She had found a home here once Naraku had been destroyed with the Shikon Jewel. So to leave now was rather hard since she'd grown attached. But she would also not allow her own selfish needs come before the needs of the innocent. They had welcomed her with open arms and now Kikyou could repay them by leaving so they weren't in danger.

Honestly this running away, Kikyou had thought she put it all behind her three years ago. Clearly some things just didn't want to end for the woman who endured more then any person should have in one lifetime. Yet here she was.. Running. It was something she was very good at doing and not something she enjoyed. But at least this time she would have company. Although even that had it's pro's and con's.

Once Kikyou reached back to the village, she had gathered everyone around her to make the announcement of her departure.

 _ **"I have some news to share with you all. But first I want to thank you all for allowing me to call this place home. It's been wonderful living here and getting to know all of you."**_

She paused, taking the time to look at the mixture of some happy faces and some concerned faces. It was to be expected.

 _ **"However, after the days events and what you witnessed with that demon, I cannot allow myself to stay here and put you in danger. I have become a target for this demon and as such, I must take my leave right now until this matter is taken care of."**_

She explained to them all. Yet seeing the faces of the children caused her to become weak in the knees as she watched their eyes begin to swim with water. The children were always the ones Kikyou found herself growing most attached to. As such, she formed wonderful bonds with each and every one of them. It was only natural that the sad and pleading looks they were giving her is what any child would do. Knowing this would happen, she kept at the for front of her mind that this was for the best. This would save them all.

 _ **"But Lady Kikyou I don't want you to go."**_

 _ **"Me too."**_

A couple of the children piped up before Kikyou plastered on a sad smile and bent the knee with open arms. The children gathered around her and embraced the female in tears. They were all so sad to see her go, as were the villagers. Some of them took a few steps closer while Kikyou tried to ease the emotions of the young ones.

 ** _"Will you return here?"_**

 ** _"Yes, do come back."_**

 ** _"This village is always open to you Lady Kikyou."_**

A few of the villagers spoke to her, causing her to look up. She patted a few of the children on the tops of their heads before looking to the adults.

 _ **"Once I vanquish this demon, I would be more then happy to return here to you all."**_

These words alone seemed to put them all at ease as hope radiated from them all. This feeling she had was indescribable. After Akuma was dealt with, she could come back home. Something she didn't think she'd ever get to say again. But it was a good feeling to have. God knows Kikyou needed to feel like that once in a while after everything.

And so making her way through the people, she grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows before saying her goodbyes and headed back into the woods to meet Inuyasha. Even as she walked, she could hear them all saying goodbye to her and wishing her a safe journey and to come back quickly. It warmed her in a blissful way. And for that, she promised herself to make quick work of this Akuma problem and return back safe and sound to these people.

Kikyou walked back to the place where she saw Inuyasha just minutes ago only to find him still there. Only this time he was leaning against a tree with one bare foot bent behind him and resting on the trunk while his arms remained folded together under the oversized sleeves of his haori. His silver dog ears twitched at her approaching before he opened his eyes and cocked his head in her direction.

 _ **"You all set?"**_

 _ **"I am. Let's go."**_

Kikyou replied, walking past the half demon and taking the lead on this apparent adventure of Akuma's demise.

Truth be told though, the woman had no idea where to even begin and what she was even looking for. Because obviously they couldn't just find Akuma and attack him, they needed to find out more about him and devise some kind of plan. Going in to any kind of battle without a clue didn't leave a great margin for victory which didn't settle well the priestess. And she definitely wasn't the kind of person to go in to battle without a game plan.

Inuyasha's thoughts were very much the same in that sense. He would also follow and do whatever the priestess commanded of them. This is why he wasn't questioning her decision for them to leave the village and go after this demon. It very much in Kikyou's nature to do such a thing. Just as it was in Inuyasha's to get revenge on those that did wrong to him and the people he cared about. But now the question was, just where did they go from here? The half demon was fairly certain she didn't have any leads or know where she was going. The only thing on her mind was most likely to get as far away from here as possible. Even though they had no idea how Akuma was able to track Kikyou down in the first place, if he were to do it again he would be a led a different path. He certainly wouldn't go back to the village knowing the priestess had left, which meant finding her now might be a little more challenging considering they themselves didn't know what direction they were headed.

His gaze slid over in her direction briefly to detect any kind of answer from her facial expression - but nothing. If he wanted to know something, asking her would be his best bet. After all, they were definitely in this together. Any kind of separation between them just wasn't going to sit well with the male. Inuyasha had made that point clear as crystal. He did know for certain the separation from her new home would eat away at her piece by piece until this whole conflict was resolved. Kikyou could have a million things running through her mind and in all honesty, Inuyasha would be lucky if he even guessed one thing right. But he knew on that account that this time he would be right.

 ** _"Don't worry, we'll get you back as soon as possible."_**

He encouraged her after minutes of walking. One of them had to be a bit optimistic between the two considering Kikyou looked too much in to things to be a reality. As such, she viewed things more so on the negative aspect. Which was understandable in most cases. Yet this wasn't a case where Inuyasha wanted it to be so.

Kikyou didn't so much as glance at him in response, but she did physically answer him with the slight gripping of the bow in her hand.

 ** _"Let's hope."_**

She answered.

Nothing but silence seemed to pass between the two of them. But it wasn't all awkward. They were on a mission. There were those stolen glances here and there by both the priestess and half demon. But neither seemed to catch the other's eye whenever they did. Yet it couldn't be helped. They had been walking for hours with small talk here and there but that was all. Nothing deep and nothing to pry about. Although the questions as to where they were going and what they were doing were still unknown and left in the air with that uncertain silence. The two of them together could only put together so much in the short time frame of what they knew. And even then it wasn't near enough. Somehow Akuma was connected to their past and that's where they needed to start. Perhaps if they figured out went wrong they would understand his motives. However digging in to either of their pasts was less then promising. Neither one had a relative that was currently still alive that would know so far back. Which meant they were virtually looking at a dead end. They weren't even fully aware of the kind of demon he was and the powers he possessed. And that didn't sit well with either one of them. The unknown was very much a scary thing.

 _ **"Why do I get the feeling that finding any kind of answer is going to be a pain in the ass."**_

The half demon mused with some frustration and the shake of his head.

 _ **"Because it will be."**_

Kikyou stated in agreement. There was no denying she felt the exact same way he did. Just as she did not enjoy not having a general knowledge of things. The priestess was very strategic and logical about many things in life and because of that it moulded her in to a very well rounded individual. It's what made her a great force to be reckoned with. It's why Naraku continued to try and kill her after many failed attempts after her resurrection - she was feared. And for good reason. It was because of this, that an idea came to Kikyou's mind and it was going to be something Inuyasha would be very much opposed to.

 ** _"I do have an idea, but you won't like it."_**

She warned him right off the bat. But this had his attention by the twitch of his dog ears.

 ** _"Oh ya? What is it?"_**

He pried. At this Kikyou shifted her dark brown eyes in his direction before opening her mouth to speak.

 _ **"Sesshomaru."**_

That one word. That one name. It made the half demon instantly stop in his tracks and take on an entirely new façade. He was far from relaxed so to speak. Just the mention of his half brother's name caused his blood to boil and the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on edge. It was even more so coming out of Kikyou's mouth.

 ** _"Excuse me?!"_**

His reaction was natural. And one Kikyou expected no less of. So she too paused in her own movements and took the opportunity to face the silver haired half demon. His stature with the irritation and confusion on his face was nothing from what she wasn't expecting. He was pretty readable in most aspects for the priestess. But it was also because she just knew him that well. Kikyou may not have known the whole story as to why and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru carried so much dislike for one another, so she could only guess. It wasn't something she was going to pry in to at this very moment anyway. In some sense she thought after the battle with Naraku and how things played out, she thought both brothers would be on somewhat civil terms, but then again that could be a fools thought. Which clearly it was given by Inuyasha's reaction. And Sesshomaru choosing to leave Rin in the capable hands of Kikyou as opposed to Inuyasha and all his friends. It seemed they got along when it was needed and that was only because it was a last resort. So no doubt the two of them continued to despise one another from even far away.

However Sesshomaru was the best lead that they would have. He knew something. She could feel it. Kikyou just needed to know how much he knew in order to piece things together.

 _ **"Clearly whatever Akuma did to you is still in effect."**_

He said in a huff. Just what nonsense was Kikyo spewing out now.

 _ **"I believe he knows something and could aid us in our mission."**_

Kikyou stated, although still not making a lick of sense to the half demon.

 _ **"And where did you get that idea from?"**_

He inquired with a raising dark brow.

 ** _"Just go with me on this Inuyasha."_**

She told him before turning around and continuing their journey. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he would get all testy about her explanation - hell he already was getting testy about it. But she did give him a fair warning that her idea would upset him. The very mention of Sesshomaru's name had a vein popping out of his head in sheer annoyance. Yet there was nothing Kikyou could do about it. Inuyasha would come to accept what was whether he liked it or not - just because the priestess said so. She was almost ashamed to admit she had this hold on him still where he would follow her every whim. Especially in this scenario right now. Even if he didn't like it and whatever it was could potentially help them, he would follow through. He'd hate it and do it against his will, but he'd do it nevertheless.

However he wasn't going to let her just walk away with such a vague explanation.

 ** _"Will you explain this stupid idea of yours. Because it's not making any sense to me. A pompous ass like Sesshomaru isn't gonna help you Kikyou. Even you've gotta know that by now."_**

The half demon pointed out, stomping his bare feet in frustration after the stubborn woman in front of him. No one knew Sesshomaru and his past well enough to consider him to be an answer to a problem - certainly not Kikyou. There was no way in hell the elder dog demon was going to help the two of them if it wasn't to his benefit. Which it wasn't. And yet for whatever reason Kikyou was being rather persistent about it. So it was really making Inuyasha think and attempt to analyze why that would be.

There was a three year seperation between the two of them after all. Inuyasha didn't even know where Kikyou was until just a couple days ago. Anything could have happened in that time span. Although the idea of Sesshomaru and Kikyou having a run in of any kind during that time frame wasn't something he considered to happen. In all honesty, Inuyasha wasn't expecting her to delve any kind of information, but just a little hint as to what brought this thought to her was something she at least owed that much to him. This was his brother after all - not that he was proud to call Sesshomaru his brother or anything close in regards to family.

 _ **"Well, Kikyou?"**_

The half demon demanded from her after hearing just her silence. Surely she wasn't going to keep him in complete suspense, that would just be cruel. They may have all ended on somewhat decent terms in going their own ways, but still. Kikyou owed him some sort of explanation other then just continuing to walk away and expecting them to continue without question.

Whether or not Kikyou would let Inuyasha know she had kept in touch with his brother more often then would have liked had her weighing the outcome. It was more so for the young girl Rin. It wasn't as if Kikyou was having secret meetings just the two of them, it was more so her bringing Rin to see Sesshomaru for a little bit so she could tell him of her day and see she was safe. That information would hardly warrant the half demon's temper, but still it was just better to tread lightly on the subject given his mood right now. He was already on edge.

She could hear the change in his pace of walking; more like stomping after her. His frustration was readable in more ways then one. Which meant the woman was going to have to reveal a little bit of information to him and hope he wouldn't take it the wrong way or anything.

 ** _"Rin was living at the village with me, so naturally I saw him every now and then since he wanted to be sure she was still safe."_**

Kikyou explained while she continued on their journey. He seemed to take that in and said nothing on that topic. Which was fine as it was the truth.

 ** _"That still doesn't explain why you think he could help."_**

Inuyasha pointed out in a huff, now walking beside her again. His demeanour was anything but content right now. He was a little weary and on edge about the whole matter as of now. However Kikyou was a smart woman. Probably one of the smartest people he had ever come across in his life. She was incredibly observant and strategic. So perhaps this was something of a plan on her behalf. It just wasn't one he would have ever considered since it was involving Sesshomaru - his least favourite person in the world.

 ** _"Sesshomaru was the one who warned me about Akuma before he took Rin away."_**

She answered, now casting her eyes over to see the bewilderment on his face. Now he was silent and had nothing to say. Go figure. Kikyou said nothing more about that and let it sink in to him before he went ahead and started getting all fired up with more questions to ask her.

While they continued walking for a few moments in silence, Inuyasha was trying to get his thoughts together before speaking once more. It was rather interesting for him to hear though. It made him curious as to how often his elder half brother visited that village and Kikyou. And what kinds of conversations the two of them had - although Sesshomaru was hardly the chatty one. He couldn't help and try to analyze her face from his angle once more but as per usual the woman gave nothing up as to what she was thinking. Which meant he was just going to have to keep going in the hard way and ask her straight up while hoping she gave a truthful answer without sparing the details.

 _ **"What exactly did he say to you?"**_

Inuyasha asked her.

 _ **"That I should leave the village before Akuma killed me. Which is why I believe he may know something that we don't."**_

Kikyou answered truthfully. The look on Inuyasha's face when she turned her eyes to him showed he believed her as well. There wasn't really anything to hide and perhaps he would now understand why it was the decision to seek out Sesshomaru could be beneficial to them. After all, what was the harm in trying? The worst he could do was ignore them, which wouldn't be surprising. But Kikyou had a good feeling about this. She felt he knew something that could aid them in their mission. And right now they needed all the help they could get.

 _ **"Guess it couldn't hurt any."**_

He said without the utmost enthusiasm.

 ** _"I know you're not thrilled, but it's the only lead we have right now."_**

She pointed out, sensing his eye roll.

 _ **"Yeah yeah I get it."**_

Inuyasha in fact said with an eye roll. Now he had to keep his nose open to his brother's scent, which god knows where he would be. Even Kikyou didn't have a clue. She didn't know where he wondered around to when Rin was in the village with Kikyou, but she always felt he was somewhat close by. But now she wasn't getting that feeling. She didn't have the foggiest of ideas as to where the dog demon would be. She and Inuyasha would just have to keep their senses open and be patient.

Obviously splitting up would be ideal since it would cover a little bit more ground. But there was no foreseeable way that would happen. Her beloved was not going to let her out of his line of sight - although he had good reason to. Even Kikyou was forced to admit to herself that she was no match for Akuma. He had some unexplainable powers that she didn't exactly know how to defend against which left her in a bind. So in order to uncover further information, the two had to be vigilant.

While continuing onwards, they stumbled upon a village and attempted to find some answers but came up empty handed. No one there knew who Akuma was or had even heard of such a demon. Kikyou even described Rin to them in case someone had stumbled upon her but no such a luck.

It was the same with the next two villages they had come across. Nothing. At this point they were coming up so empty handed they wondered if they were even heading in the right direction. Not that it was even possible to tell if they were or not with no leads.

It was now getting late and the two of them needed to rest. The idea of spending the night in a village sounded pleasant, but Kikyou herself wouldn't feel right about staying there for only the one night and leaving the next day. Besides, it wasn't as if either of them hadn't spent the night outdoors before. As long as they could just shut their eyes for a few hours they would be good enough to continue on the next day. They could easily fend off an enemy without any sleep for a day, but it was better to be prepared and take the opportunity to refuel themselves. Both of them could sense the area they were in wasn't a danger to them being attacked by a demon or anything, so the two exchanged knowing looks in time to settle down for the night.

 _ **"You think this area is good enough to spend the night?"**_

Inuyasha stopped and asked the woman while taking a quick surveillance around the area.

 _ **"I believe so."**_

She agreed.

 _ **"I can hear a stream close by, I'll see if I can get any food."**_

Inuyasha offered to which Kikyou nodded her head.

 ** _"And I'll collect some fire wood. We will meet back here in fifteen minutes."_**

Kikyou said before the two parted ways.

Even though Inuyasha was a bit reluctant to let her be, watching her go with her bow and arrows gave him a little reassurance. Not to mention he could hear the stream not too far from this place and would definitely be keeping an open ear in case anything went wrong and he needed to rush to the priestess' aid.

Kikyou managed to come back quicker then Inuyasha with a few pieces of sizeable wood in her arms. She could only imagine the sight of him trying to catch some fish. It to her would be rather amusing no doubt. Sadly she was just going to have make due with the mental image.

Surveying their surroundings, Kikyou found what she could only guess what would be a comfortable place to sleep against a large enough tree, so that's where she set up the fire. She bent down to her knees and arranged the different sizes and pieces of wood she had gathered. A few of the thicker ones she placed on the bottom and surrounded them with smaller and thinner ones in between. After that, she placed the extra's on the side before walking around to pick up some loose leaves on the ground. The drier and crunchier the leaves the better. They would start the fire quicker. Once she scattered those throughout the pile of wood, she grabbed a stick from the side and placed them between her hands. It was then she began to move the stick back and forth between her hands and rubbed aggressively to get the friction. She could see the smoke starting to build until little sparks began to flicker. Kikyou bent her head down close to the ground and blew softly against the leaves and smaller twigs to get the sparks to light them. After a couple repeated attempts, the leaves and small twigs finally caught fire which had the pile Kikyou had built begin to burst into a hearty flame.

It was around that time Inuyasha had showed up with two dead fish in each hand with a grin on his face.

 _ **"Looks like I got here just in time."**_

He observed before kneeling down next to Kikyou.

 _ **"I see you were successful in your find."**_

She noted before handing him two sticks to prop the fish on. Kikyou herself took the other two fish and skewered them on to the stick just as Inuyasha was doing. They pushed the sticks into the ground as the dead fish leaned over the flame and began to cook it. While that was going on, both Inuyasha and Kikyou grabbed some nearby stones and placed them around the fire as a protective barrier so the flames wouldn't spread out of control. Once that was accomplished, they turned over the fish this way and that in order to properly cook them. After a few minutes of the burning flames cooking the fish, they were ready to eat.

Inuyasha inclined his head towards the fish and gave them a little sniff before nodding in approval.

 _ **"Yup. They're definitely ready."**_

And with that, he plucked one of the sticks with the fish from the ground and blew on it before taking a bite. With a sound of approval, Kikyou followed suit in the action.

Even though she didn't exactly need food to keep her stamina, it was still a good feeling of normality. Her sense of smell and taste were still there as she chewed the bits of fish before swallowing. It tasted good. Although it wasn't the sustenance she needed. Upon that feeling, an orb of light dropped in to her body and gave her that extra bit of energy she needed. A soul. The half demon sitting beside her also noticed this as he heard her soul collectors flying around them; each carrying a soul in case Kikyou required it. But she wasn't in dire need of them right now. She just needed one or two to top up her strength. Yet the soul collectors still remained in the sky close around them. And if they didn't have a soul, they flew away to retrieve one before coming back and hovering over the two of them.

 _ **"It's delicious."**_

She remarked, continuing to finish off her first fish while Inuyasha was already eating his second. He always had a big appetite. Although he was a man after all. They generally had bigger stomachs then girls did. Which is why when Kikyou moved on to her second fish, she passed it along to Inuyasha after a few bites. She didn't need human food to begin with, but it was always a nice feeling to indulge in normality for her.

 _ **"You don't want anymore?"**_

 _ **"No, I'm full now."**_

The woman answered before Inuyasha grabbed her fish and proceeded to eat. Kikyou took this opportunity to pick up her quiver of arrows and bow and place them against the tree before taking a seat opposite to Inuyasha in front of the fire. She tossed in a few more sticks and moved the wood around with one before tossing it in as well.

She adjusted herself so that was laying down comfortably on the dry grass with the hearty flames blowing their warmth against her body. The heat was nice. It always was. Especially in a moment like this. It was a nice relaxing thing to fall asleep to without the threat of danger looming over. The peace was lovely as Kikyou slowly closed her eyes while listening to the flickering flames burning the wood to ensure her warmth. Even with closed eyes she could feel a pair of haunting golden orbs keeping a close watch on her. With her arm propped under her head to act as a pillow, she adjusted her head to a more comfortable position where the heat was beating against her face. Kikyou was a safe enough distance away that she wouldn't be burned but still stay warm.

Inuyasha tossed the finished fish sticks to feed the flames even more before resting his eyes on Kikyou. It was clearly time to sleep and prepare themselves for tomorrow. But Inuyasha wasn't quiet sleepy yet so he instead he found himself watching the sleeping beauty in front of him. It was so easy for him to get lost within her beauty that for just those moments he found himself forgetting about anything and everything that was not this woman in front of him. Those were the moments he craved in life. When he thought about it, the only person who seemed to be able to have such an effect was Kikyou.

How was it that even after all this time with Kagome, the half demon felt himself unable to have these moments of calmness? He had watched Kagome sleep countless times and watched her gather herbs to make remedies. And yet his mind wondered from time to time. But with Kikyou there was something effortless about it. He didn't want to ruin the moment by psycho analyzing it all so he forced himself to stop letting his mind wander and come to explanations that in all honesty he really didn't care about. Inuyasha was content at this very moment just gazing upon her.

How much time had passed was unknown. But the fire was starting to fizzle which caused Inuyasha to stand and look for any near by wood he could use to feed the flames. With one last look at the sleeping priestess, he walked over to the right a few steps and picked up some good size logs that would keep the fire burning for a while longer. He made his way back over to the fire and placed the log into the fire and manoeuvred the wood around so the flames would burn larger and warmer. There was the occasional glance in Kikyou's direction to see if he had woken her, but nothing. She looked like she was sound asleep. Inuyasha needed to sleep too, but he willed himself to stay awake a few moments longer. Although he knew himself well enough that if he remained sitting across from Kikyou like this he wasn't going to shut his eyes and sleep any time soon. Instead he was going to stay enamoured by this woman and continuing to watch her sleep. He too needed to be at his best, so the half demon found himself moving to sit behind the woman and prop himself up against the tree with her weapons. He placed his sword propped against his shoulder since he always felt the need to have his Tetsusaiga close by. From this angel he could still watch Kikyou and be alert of his surroundings. Therefore he wasn't as distracted since her back was to him. And with the fire already having been tended to, it would last them the majority of the night.

However what if the priestess found herself feeling a sudden chill during the night and it was due to the fire being out? What if Inuyasha was asleep when that happened and it caused Kikyou to wake? He couldn't very well have that happen. Plus he didn't want to risk her waking up before him and do something silly like going off by herself. Although at this point he knew that wasn't going to happen, but still. Taking his sword and placing it next to him on the ground, Inuyasha removed his red robe of the fire rat thus leaving him in his less protected haori. No matter though, he went ahead and placed the garment over the sleeping priestess. At least this would ensure her some extra warmth and would keep her protected from the fire in case something should happen where the sparks or flames touched her. His robe of the fire rat was extremely handy in that situation in means of protection from fire. She didn't stir from her slumber so Inuyasha was confident he didn't wake her as he went ahead and assumed his previous position. He was still completely fine without that part of his haori. He was a half demon after all. And Kikyou may not be human and thus wouldn't require such a gesture but in all honesty, much of the time, especially a moment like this - he forgot she wasn't human. But that didn't matter to him in the slightest, even with her soul collectors hovering around them both. Inuyasha felt at ease enough to shut his eyes after one last gaze upon the woman who's back was to him as he too succumbed to sleep.

Little did the half demon know, Kikyou did inwardly stir when he placed his haori over her. The gesture caused just the slightest movement of the corner of her lips to tug. She was smiling on the inside. Even though her body was immune to the cold, Inuyasha still thought differently. Even when she was like this, he did just the simplest of things like this to let her know that she was human - even when she was. It was shocking how easy it was that he could for a split second make her forget that she wasn't anything but a simple human woman.

Oh how she continued to long for such a life…

This moment was enough though. And with that, Kikyou stayed asleep throughout the entire night with the warmth of the fire and Inuyasha's haori and scent to keep her at ease. But most importantly, it was because Inuyasha himself was sitting just behind her and ensuring their protection.

* * *

 **/ AN: I've returned! And to make up for my extended absence, I chose to make this chapter a little longer. J So special thanks to those of you who have reviewed and were patient enough to allow me to produce what I hope is an equally good chapter as the previous ones. What you can look forward to in the next chapter is a flashback involving Sesshomaru. And I will just leave it at that. Happy reading my lovlies! Until next time. XO /**


	10. Chapter 10

**When Hearts Collide**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

It had been some time since Sesshomaru had encountered that fiend Akuma. So to get wind of the fact that he was in the process of regeneration was a concern. Not so much for the dog demon lord, but rather the ordinary humans and that dead priestess. And more then likely her reincarnation too. They were after all the same soul as far as he was aware.

However Sesshomaru had some unfinished business with this demon and he'd be damned if he let the opportunity pass him by.

 **Flashback**

 _Over one hundred years ago, The Great Dog Demon known as Tōga and also Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father, faced a rather cunning adversary together. It was some time after Tōga's battle with Lord Hyōga that his battle with Akuma had ensued. As such, The Great Dog Demon was left in a more weakened and venerable state due to his current situation. However with his eldest son Sesshomaru currently at his side he was most certain they could vanquish this demon together. Even though his son was not too keen in fighting along side his father considering he would rather be fighting him._

 _It was all about power for Sesshomaru, something which his father was very much aware of. That was why when the time came to Tōga's demise, that instead of trusting his more powerful swords; Tetsusaiga and Sounga, he was going to leave Tenseiga to his eldest son - the sword that could bring people back to life instead of destruction. The boy needed to know what compassion was and what it meant to have someone to protect. He needed to understand that not all humans were bad. That some were worth giving a damn about. He needed to open up that ice cold heart of his to the world eventually and not be consumed with power. For there was so much more then power. Such as bringing someone back from death was a feeling that a small few could ever comprehend and no doubt wished they had the power to bring someone back to life. But would his son ever come to learn this? A father could only hope._

 _Sesshomaru was currently in his true demon form; that of a giant silver dog with purple markings outlining the corners of his mouth, along with the blue crescent moon on his forehead with blood red eyes to match and his fur outlining around his neck. Tōga stood by his son in his humanoid form. He was more deadly with his swords tucked into the sash around his waist then he would be in his true demon form like Sesshomaru. Not that he wasn't a formidable opponent in his true demon form, but his swords currently held a greater power. The reason being his son was in his true form was because his attacks were doing nothing, especially since Sesshomaru did not have a sword or weapon like his father. Instead he had to resort to his natural attacks in his humanoid form but as such, they were to of no avail against the demon Akuma. And so with deep frustration, Sesshomaru fashioned himself into his true dog demon form where the poison was more deadly and his strength was incomprehensible._

 _Sesshomaru had gotten here too late to really understand what was going on between his father and this demon. On his quest for ultimate power and thus defeating his father and taking ownership of the two lethal swords Tetsusaiga and Sounga, he stumbled upon his father where a battle was ensued between him and this demon named Akuma. He could only take a guess from the taunts Akuma was spewing his father's way that it was more of a personal vendetta as opposed to an accidental run in._

 _"What's wrong? Have the pitiful dogs finally bowed down to true strength?"_

 _Akuma taunted and chuckled._

 _"I warned you to take your leave demon, but yet here we are due to your stubbornness. Now you will pay the price! As will that other wretched dog!"_

 _By which meaning Sesshomaru. The giant dog growled and barked where a thick poison oozed from his very mouth and turned the earth to an instant wasteland. It was a good thing they were in the middle of nowhere, otherwise the poison's ooze would have killed off more then just some grass and trees. Any one human or animal who took even a breath of the poison would ensure their instant death. It was just bad timing on Sesshomaru's part to get here and be stuck in some meaningless battle of his father's. But the way he looked at it, he could defeat this demon then engage his father in battle. A two birds and one stone kind of thing._

 _However this demon was proving to be more challenging then the two dog demons expected - even with one in their true form and the other in humanoid form. The two of them together had suffered from multiple injuries, something which was only was only fuelling Sesshomaru to end this sooner. But how could it be the two of them could land nothing but scratches on him?! Scratches?! Not even fatal wounds! Granted the two dog demons weren't suffering from fatal wounds, but his attacks had done a number on them both. Like the thick poison oozing from his mouth, Sesshomaru was also dripping blood as numerous bloody red scars were mixing in with his silver coat._

 _"Sesshomaru. Listen to me my son. We are going to seal him away. We cannot defeat him this way."_

 _Tōga voiced over to his son while gripping Tetsusaiga firmly between his hands and looking straight ahead at Akuma. Sesshomaru turned his head in his father's direction and only snarled. Although he could not speak in this form, Tōga could still communicate with his son easily enough. They were of the same species and even if they were both in their dog form they could still communicate; just not so much verbally._

 _"He did not take all the spiritual souls to make himself whole. That is why we cannot kill him. But we can seal him away for a time being."_

 _Now this Sesshomaru did not understand one bit. His father looked from Sesshomaru and then back at Akuma who stood there waiting in the field of a poisoned wasteland without any discomfort._

 _"Come now mongrels, you're boring me here. I thought the known Great Dog Demon and his son would have been somewhat of a challenge but this is ridiculous."_

 _Akuma taunted them once more with the shrug of his shoulders and the shake of his head in a disapproving manner._

 _"Apparently not even revenge was not enough to motivate you."_

 _He chuckled once more, clearly off in his own little world while the other two demons were devising a plan of attack against him._

 _Tetsusaiga's blade began to glow red just as the two dog demons planned. Sesshomaru was going to be the distraction that was needed, but as such he was instructed to return to his humanoid form - which is what he did. In this form he currently felt weakened which wasn't something he took too kindly to feel. His silver hair was matted with blood and his clothes torn and stained with his own blood._

 _"Well well, someone took quiet a beating."_

 _Akuma mocked Sesshomaru. The wounded dog demon lifted his right arm where the tips of his fingers began to glow. And now rushing forward with his enhanced speed, a glowing light whip came from his fingers and wrapped around Akuma as well as the large fluff around his shoulder. This only caused Akuma to laugh at the futile attempt to hold him. But this was the opening for Tōga to strike. Just behind his son he jumped forward and hit Akuma with the Red Tetsusaiga where it slashed through whatever invisible barrier there was and cut him. It was at that moment he struggled within Sesshomaru's grasp before Tōga dropped his sword and clasped his hands around Akuma's neck where a yellow glow emanated from his hands around Akuma, thus causing an actual scream from the demon. He was quiet certain he knew what he was doing, but he couldn't be sure now that he turned from cool and collected to frantic._

 _"You're time is done Akuma. Until we meet again."_

 _Vowed the dog demon._

 _"Wh-What are you doing?!"_

 _Demanded Akuma._

 _"Let me go you damn bastards!"_

 _He shouted and struggled, but neither of their grips loosened. If anything, they tightened._

 _"You were too arrogant to face my reaction that you forgot the soul of one other. And because of that I will seal you away until it is time once more."_

 _Explained Tōga as Akuma gritted his teeth in anger._

 _"Damnit! Just you wait! I'll be back and I'll finish you and your son once and for all bastard!"_

 _Akuma threatened with one more menacing look in Sesshomaru's and Tōga's direction before disappearing in a yellow light._

 _And that was that. Akuma would be gone for good amount of years thanks to Tōga sealing him away. But when he resurfaced once more, both dog demons would be there to see to his end this time. For good._

 **End Flashback**

The only problem was, in order to defeat Akuma, the priestess Kikyou - and Kagome, would need to give up their souls and allow Akuma to become whole once more if there was any chance in putting an end to his life. Now how Sesshomaru was going to accomplish this he didn't know; even though it was obvious to kill them both. At least, that's what the old Sesshomaru would have done without so much as a second thought.

The once ice cold froze heart of Sesshomaru began to thaw little by little upon meeting the human child Rin. Their encounter was completely by chance when he saved her from those wolves and then brought her back to life. It was after that incident she remained tethered to him. The fact that she still stood by him despite how cold and distant he was with her was not nearly as strange as Sesshomaru allowing her to continue tagging along. The dog lord was a lone wolf. He needed no one and care for no one. His objective in life was to obtain ultimate power - thus from his father's swords and defeat him in order to walk the path of supreme conquest. Yet life just never worked out the way you wanted it to. Although sometimes it could by chance be for the better without one realizing it. Rin was growing up before his very eyes as he turned his head around behind him to see she was in fact still following him with the imp Jaken in tow. The three of them were once again reunited. Not that Sesshomaru much cared for sentimental stuff like that. It was a waste of time to him. And yet he still found himself in an unbeknownst dilemma - because of this girl.

Over the course of three years, Sesshomaru had entrusted the priestess Kikyou with Rin. He saw and heard the progress the two of them made together, and as such they formed a bond naturally. Even the day he came to take her back because Kikyou's life would be in danger, he could see the disappointment over Rin's face. The innocence of a child wasn't something that could ever be explained and it wasn't a particularly fond thing the dog demon wanted to feel in regards to her sadness or anguish. But it was the right thing. Adults knew what discipline was and knew what was best for the child. Sesshomaru was merely looking out for Rin since if she were to die there would be no way of bringing her back a third time. The feeling of obligation to keep this girl alive for as long as he could was something the white haired dog demon could not explain. He knew what would keep her alive and being near the priestess would not grant her that kindness any longer.

There wasn't a foreseeable way she would understand the current circumstances. If anything, the priestess would have to be the one to talk to her and make the child understand. Yet that also meant Sesshomaru would have to talk to Kikyou - and possibly his good for nothing half brother. Telling Kikyou to give up her life for the greater good would be a cake walk; her reincarnation on the other hand would be another chore on it's own. She was a silly human girl who still had no business being in this world. And all for what? To be together with Inuyasha? It was pathetic when she had her own life back in her own time. She was a mere hindrance here in this world in the eyes of Sesshomaru and certainly did not belong here. Not to mention she was wasting her time with Inuyasha, any naïve human could see that one way or the other, Kikyou and Inuyasha would find a way back to each other. It would only be a matter of time. This Sesshomaru could say for certain considering what had happened between him and the priestess. Just recalling the very incident made him feel -

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

The voice of Rin piped up as she had found her way next to Sesshomaru's side and thus thankfully interrupting his inner thought. He didn't need to look down at her or voice anything to her knowing she would continue any way. Although something in her voice sounded hesitant, almost as if she were debating on asking him whatever it was she was going to. But knowing Rin, she would. The child tended to speak her mind when she was really adamant about being heard, even if she were stating the obvious. Something which Jaken usually scolded her for at saying such obvious things.

She walked next to the dog demon lord while twiddling with her thumbs in front of her. Rin found fidgeting this way to be a habit she could not yet break. But this was also normal for children and it gave her some reassurance in her own way to continue. Her brown eyes looked up at him yet found no reaction to her voice, so she continued to hesitate. After another moment or two to herself to gather her words, she finally spoke up.

"Well you see.. I was wondering if, um.. Can we go back to see Lady Kikyou?"

Somehow this question didn't surprise Sesshomaru but he did slide his golden gaze on to Rin briefly who was beside him. He could practically feel her nervousness radiating beside him.

"No."

He simply said, deflating the child's hopes.

"But Lord Sesshomaru, surely there is something you can do to help her. You're the strongest demon out there and you can beat anyone!"

"She can handle herself."

"If that's true, then why didn't you let me stay?"

It was because he didn't know how to answer her that he said nothing.

Kikyou was a very capable person and could handle herself in just about any scenario. Had Sesshomaru thought nothing of her, he would not have made the decision to leave Rin with her. In Kikyou's care, Rin would be well cared for and treated right. She would become knowledgeable about herbs and to be kind and helpful to others. Not that she wasn't kind or helpful already, she would just feel like she was doing more. She would learn a great deal and live a better life. A normal, human life. Which is the life she was always meant to live - not the one where she followed demons around.

The priestess was far more capable and level headed then her reincarnation would be in regards to what Sesshomaru wanted for Rin. Not to mention the fact that when he wanted to check up on Rin he wouldn't have to worry about any kind of run in with his incompetent half brother or get a whiff at his stench. It was a win win all around.

"Lord Sesshomaru please answer me."

The small girl pleaded with him but still received no indication from the demon. Rin didn't know what else to do, even she knew that getting Sesshomaru to talk wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do. She could plead with him all she wanted but there was no guarantee that he would give in to her. All she could do now was just follow him and hope for the best.

Rin turned away from him with a sigh while continuing to walk by his side.

"She won't be at the village. Chances are that demon paid her a visit and gave her a dose of his power.."

Stated Sesshomaru after a period of silence. Rin then looked up at him with even more concern for the priestess now.

"You don't think she's.. Dead, do you my lord?"

"No. I believe Inuyasha got there in time to save her and the two of them are now out looking for answers and a way to kill him."

If there was one thing in this world Rin trusted, it was the white haired dog demon beside her. If he said Inuyasha got there in time to save Lady Kikyou, then she believed it. Kikyou and Inuyasha alone were strong individuals, but put together they were a force to fear. Even Rin could understand that much. But no one was a match for her Lord Sesshomaru. He was the greatest demon she had ever come to know.

"I am certain we will cross paths with them at some point."

This statement alone brought Rin's hopes back up as her normal joyfulness returned to her. It was a much better look to her.

"You think so?! I really do hope so My Lord."

Rin exclaimed, absolutely elated about this.

The trio continued on wards with only Sesshomaru knowing their true destination. Neither Jaken or Rin questioned the whereabouts as to where Sesshomaru was headed, they merely followed and trusted his guidance. The dog demon lord knew how to dispatch of Akuma and he was almost positive that Kikyou was looking for Sesshomaru in regards to answers. After all, he did tip her off about the demon. That alone would peak her interest. And with Inuyasha no doubt with her, the two would be able to pick up on his presence easy enough. Now with that in mind, all he had to do was find Akuma's hideout and the priestess and his brother would surely find him. Granted he had more faith in Kikyou being able to pick up his aura rather then the half breed trying to sniff him out.

Either way, one thing was for sure.. They would all cross paths eventually.

* * *

 **/ AN: I hope you all enjoyed the Sesshomaru chapter and the flashback which explains Sesshomaru's unfinished business with Akuma. That flashback was a little more challenging in regards to not giving too much away with the rest of the story and where this feud stems from. There are still a few more flashback chapters to come which I'm rather excited to write for you all. And on another note, our next chapter is going to involve Akuma paying a visit to Kagome. Now what could possibly go wrong? Stay tuned! Happy reading my lovlies! Until next time. XO /**


	11. Chapter 11

**When Hearts Collide**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

It had been a week since Inuyasha had left the village in search of Kikyou. There was no question that he would find the woman. Anyone who knew him always knew he and Kikyou somehow found each other - no matter how far apart they were. Yet was Kagome worried about what would become of them after they finally came face to face with each other three years later? No. Well, okay, not really. Even though in the end Inuyasha had chosen to be with Kagome, she couldn't help but let her mind drift a little into familiar thoughts. Those were thoughts of which she had experienced all too well when the half demon was indecisive about the two woman at one point. It wasn't exactly a fun feeling by any means. And yet Kagome could do nothing. Not because she couldn't go out and venture after Inuyasha, but rather because this village needed her - even though she was desperately weakened by that demon.

The feeling of what he did to her was indescribable. She could try and explain it as she may, lord knows she had done that already after the incident but no one would be able to truly understand it. No one but Kikyou would be able to understand; if she was unfortunate enough to go through such an ordeal. But knowing Akuma planned to come back for Kagome at some point had her on edge. Her sleeping pattern was an absolute mess. She would continue waking up in the middle of the night or just simply couldn't get to sleep in fear Akuma would show up at any time. Kagome needed to be on her A-Game when he showed his ugly face to her again. And because of that, she needed to find a place of focus and allow herself to relax.

Kagome had tried a few meditation techniques with her monk friend Miroku to no avail. Even just having a little time away from the village with her demon slayer friend Sango didn't cut it. Kagome found herself in a constant worry which everyone seemed to notice. The only thing that would bring her a sense of ease would in fact be Inuyasha. Yet Kagome knew very well that he wouldn't be back until he saw that Kikyou was safe. As sad as it was, because in retrospect he should have been here with Kagome since they were together, not with Kikyou - a woman he also loved but said goodbye to since he chose Kagome. But honestly what was she going to say? That she didn't want him to leave? That she wanted him to stay here and protect her and leave Kikyou be? Yeah right. Like that would ever work on Inuyasha. If anything, it would just cause an argument and make him take his sweet time returning back home. And yet Kagome said nothing and let him go off on his merry little way. That just wasn't the person she was. She wasn't the kind to tell someone to stay and protect her and let someone else potentially die when someone had the ability to save another. After all Kagome was a priestess. And as a priestess, the job entailed being selfless and putting others before all honesty, being a priestess wasn't the easiest job in the world as much as she though it to be. There were many challenges Kagome had to overcome and learn from. It was just a good thing Kaede was here to help Kagome out at the best of times and train her. But it was a rewarding job all on it's own. Knowing she had the ability to help heal people, protect them and make them smile was a feeling like no other. However right now Kagome was in a state of weakness.

Even though Kagome was fairly strong on her own, just knowing Inuyasha was here at her side always made her feel better. He would always be here to protect her and this village. But right now she felt a sense of loneliness and felt lost without the half demon. She also couldn't help but wonder if this was how Kikyou felt all those times - and if she felt this way for the past three years? The mere thought of that woman made Kagome angrily shake her head as she balled her hands into fists and stopped in her tracks.

"Urgh. What's wrong with me? Why should I care if that's how Kikyou felt or not?"

The young woman questioned herself as she lifted her troubled brown eyes from the ground and oversaw the village from the hill she was stood on. She wore the traditional robes of a priestess along with her hair tied back in the ceremonial way with the white ribbon. It was certainly a change from her green and white school uniform she used to wear. She remembered whenever she showed up in that attire to any village, there were assumptions she was some sort of demon in disguise. But things were different now and Kagome most certainly fit in within this village.

As brave a face as Kagome put on for the people around her, it was certainly the opposite of how she felt on the inside. On the inside she was a complete stress ball. Not only did she have herself to worry about, but there was Inuyasha and Kikyou. There was no given time frame as to when Inuyasha would be back or even where he was, so that left Kagome only to cross her fingers and hope for the best. Besides, she had her own inner struggles to deal with that Inuyasha didn't even know about because he took off in such a hurry.

There was a good amount of the female's spiritual powers that had been taken. So this meant she was only at half her strength. Granted her senses were still working as good as ever, but when it came to firing off her arrows, there wasn't near enough power in the shots as there should be. There was also the more disturbing feeling of what Akuma did to her. She involuntarily placed a hand to the back of her neck with a small sigh and closed her eyes. There was a darkness scratching at her soul. An evil of some kind. That was the thing she couldn't explain to everyone. They could nod their heads or pretend to understand, but they really wouldn't. Everyone had a darkness though. Everyone had their own inner demons. And what Akuma touched was something Kagome had done well to suppress - her envy and jealousy. For Kikyou and her relationship with Inuyasha. He just scratched it open inch by inch when he was taking a look in to her soul and memories, no doubt looking for Kikyou. Even though Kagome didn't know the woman's whereabouts, Akuma peered enough in to Kagome to know some of her memories about Kikyou and her feelings towards the woman and what she was capable of.

"Kagome? Is everything alright?"

A woman's voice sounded from behind her - Sango. Kagome's eyes opened and she removed her hand from her neck and turned to look at Sango while plastering on her fake happy face and smile.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally fine Sango. Just getting some fresh air."

She replied in a chipper voice, but Sango wasn't buying it. Her expression remained neutral as she approached her friend and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Sango was just as intuitive, especially when it came to her friends.

"It's just me here you know. And I know after being with you for so long that you're definitely not fine Kagome. So talk to me, what's going on?"

And just like that, the happy face Kagome had plastered on disappeared in to her more tired and worried one before looking away. It was hard to keep that façade when someone who knew you so well was able to call you out on it. Naturally though, it was enough for Sango, Miroku and even Kaede to see what was mostly eating away at the young and troubled girl.

"You're worried about Inuyasha, aren't you?"

It was an educated guess on the demon slayer's behalf but she was certain that was the main reason. And seeing Kagome slowly nod her head, Sango removed her hand and stood next to her friend.

"He'll be back, just you wait and see."

She tried to reasure her. But that was also a fact. Inuyasha would be back eventually. Granted having Kikyou in the picture was another thing that Sango had caught on to - even before Kagome started to speak.

"I know he will. He just might not be in a rush now since it's Kikyou he's protecting."

Yup. Sango's observational thoughts were definitely spot on. But she assumed the way Kagome was feeling couldn't be helped. That whole love triangle thing between those three took it's toll on poor Kagome. But things were finally good between her friend and Inuyasha that she hoped to god the half demon didn't ruin what he had. After all, Kagome gave up her life to be with him and Kikyou was one of the dead. Inuyasha couldn't possibly hope to see any kind of future with a dead woman. So really, the decision should have been fairly simple ages ago. Yet men were just.. Men. You couldn't always expect the best from them. Sango knew that better then anyone considering she was with who used to be; a very lecherous and perverted monk. But now he was just an amazing father and husband to her and their children. Miroku had certainly changed his tune over the years - granted he was still perverted when it came to his wife. He just didn't ask every woman to bare his child now - especially when he had children of his own now.

Now as much as Sango didn't want to see it, or the glimpses she got, she felt as if the relationship with Kagome and Inuyasha was almost teetering if you will. Perhaps she was even reading too much in to it which is what she completely hoped for. There was no question that Kagome was completely in with this relationship but as of lately Sango swore she noticed Inuyasha being a little off. Who knows, maybe they were even in some sort of fight which wasn't a far stretch. Honestly though, Sango couldn't judge this relationship as it was not her own and she only wished the best for her best friend. Kagome absolutely deserved love and happiness. Which is why at this point in time she thought the two of them would at least be married by now. Sure there was the whole rule about a priestess not being allowed to fall in love and to serve her duty to her village, but that was ludicrous. Times were changing and even Kaede gave Inuyasha and Kagome her blessing to be together - So what was stopping them?

The demon slayer shook her head, more so to get rid of her thoughts and out of her head, but also in response to Kagome's words.

"That's not true. He loves you Kagome. Just you wait, he will be back as soon as he can. He chose you after all, not Kikyou. He wants to be with you Kagome."

The woman tried to reassure her friend and put on a friendly smile. Kagome cast her eyes over at Sango and knew very well what she was trying to do. Maybe Kagome was just being too paranoid. Maybe she just needed to be more confident and have faith in Inuyasha. They loved each other after all. And Sango was right. Inuyasha did choose her and not Kikyou, so that surely spoke volumes considering the relationships between Inuyasha, Kikyou and Kagome.

What Kagome needed to do was get out of her damn head. Everything would be fine. In the meantime, she just needed to focus on protecting this village with what power she had left.

"You're right. I think I'm just being silly and overrecting."

Kagome brushed her insecurities off with a nervous laugh. She couldn't help it. That nervous laugh was almost her go to. She just didn't want to talk about all this right now when she was already uneasy. If anything, Kagome felt like all she was doing was trying to hold it together when all she really wanted to do was just break down. It would be so much easier then this…

There was something looming in the very distant, something watching the two females. But being so immersed in their conversation, the being managed to sneak up on the women much closer then he anticipated. If anything, the priestess Kagome should have sensed something off the moment she stood looking off in a daze. However, that was due to the conversation the women were having and the fact that Kagome's powers were not at their peak. She was drained from what Akuma had done in stealing her energy. She would not easily recover what was stolen from her and she certainly was not a threat in the demon's eyes. Her energy was delicious, but not as mouth watering as that dead priestess. She was more gifted. But the feelings of doubt, envy and jealousy still tasted just as scrumptious. Kagome's life force was indeed worth taking, but Akuma had much bigger plans in store for this little trio. Unfortunately Kagome was just going to be collateral damage in the matter, but as long as he enjoyed himself, Akuma didn't see the harm in toying about with her when it got him what he wanted.

It seemed though that he was getting too close to them because he suddenly saw the other woman named Sango look in his direction as she threw her weapon towards him. This caused him to jump from his position and reveal himself before landing a few feet away from the two women. A smirk licked his lips as he couldn't help but chuckle at their bewildered forms.

"I am surprised you did not sense me priestess. That's very disappointing considering I could have attacked your little village without you knowing."

Kagome couldn't help the scowl that took over her features as she picked her bow up from the ground and grabbed an arrow from the quiver slung around her back. She notched the arrow in the appropriate position and aimed it towards the demon. He in return to her gesture waved his hands in surrender.

"Oh please don't hurt me.. Well, not that you could."

He mocked her, then added with a chuckle; obviously testing her. It worked though. Because Kagome launched her arrow at him and he caught it. There was a small electrifying zap he still felt when he touched it. He crushed the arrow in his hand and lowered his hands to his sides.

"Is that really the best you got? Even Kikyou put up more of a fight then this. At least those two fools managed a scratch on me."

Akuma let slip, but more in a taunting manner. This alone raised the curiousness of both Kagome and Sango as they looked at him with their large brown eyes.

"You mean you found Kikyou and Inuyasha?"

Questioned Sango, somewhat in disbelief. Apart of her didn't imagine Inuyasha would find Kikyou considering she promised to hide herself away from them all - especially Inuyasha. But then again, it was Inuyasha. If Kikyou was involved and her life was on the line, of course he would find her. Sango's eyes briefly shifted to Kagome who pulled another arrow from her quiver and notched it in her bow aimed towards the demon once more. Sango couldn't read her eyes from this angle, but Kagome wasn't exactly a master at hiding her facial expressions.

"Tell me what you did to them. Otherwise I'll fire off another one. And this time you won't be so lucky."

She threatened, ready to let go of her arrow at any second. Akuma had found them. And now Kagome was fearful of what he did to Inuyasha - even Kikyou for the matter. Kikyou was clearly who he was after but Inuyasha could be considered collateral in that math.

"Oh take it easy there. They're both still alive.. For now."

He indicated with a smirk.

"Then why are you here?"

Asked Sango, readying her Hiraikotsu.

"A great question dear. I'm simply here to take Kagome hostage in exchange for Kikyou's life. Simple."

Simple he said. Both Kagome and Sango exchanged looks with one another before turning their eyes back to the demon before them.

"If you think that's happening then forget it."

"Oh but I know it's going to happen. You both are much too weak to do anything to stop me. Not to mention you are dying to see your beloved half demon.. Or perhaps he's the other priestess' beloved. The relationship between you three is very questionable I must say."

He observed, clearly taunting them - especially Kagome. However it was working with Kagome. After having a taste of her energy, Akuma at this moment could feel the things she was feeling. It was a mix of all those insecure feelings that read she did want to be captured. She wanted to see that half demon. She wanted to know what was going on between him and his former flame. So really, who was Akuma to deny such a pretty girl a simple request? He just needed to replenish himself and he could certainly do that with Kagome since he needed her soul as well considering it was joined with Kikyou's.

He began to walk towards the priestess.

"Stay back!"

Ordered Kagome. He did no such thing as he slinked towards her like the cunning demon he was.

Sango was taking no chances however as she threw her weapon at him again. This time it went through Akuma. He outstretched his hand towards her and then snapped his fingers. Sango fell to the ground unconscious which grabbed Kagome's attention.

"Sango!"

"Don't worry she's not dead. And she still has her soul. She's merely having a little nap so we can chat."

Instructed Akuma.

"And just what exactly do you want to chat about?"

She asked, keeping her composure and shifting her eyes away from her friend who was laying on the ground. Her interest was peaked and that was exactly what he wanted which had him smiling devilishly.

"Why don't you put down your little weapon. We both know you don't have the strength to wound me."

"Go ahead and underestimate me."

Kagome challenged him with a fierceness in her eyes. Just to test her, Akuma stepped closer to her where her arrow pointed at his heart. Not that it did any good. He stepped right through it. Kagome blinked in surprise before shaking her head. Yet she still did not lower her weapon.

"If you insist."

Akuma said with a shrug. If it made her feel better to show whatever power she had then fine. He would entertain the young girl. An arrow through his body was something he could easily deal with.

"Tell me what you did to Inuyasha and Kikyou."

"Nothing that I didn't already do here. But they were more of a challenge - Which is why I'm here. For if I have you with me dear Kagome, those two will think twice about their actions."

"We've faced stronger enemies then you before, we will find a way to take you down too."

This made him laugh.

"You go on and think that dear. But we both know you secretly want me to get rid of that priestess for you so your little half demon won't have second thoughts."

He taunted her with a mischievous gleam to his red eyes, only highlighting the evil to them. Even without touching her soul, Akuma could see into this woman's heart. Taking advantage of her stunned look, he reached around to the back of her neck where he still felt the puncture of his nails there and lent his lips to her ear.

"I can see and feel your thoughts Kagome. You envy that dead woman still."

He whispered to her. Kagome flinched at his mere breath touching against her skin. It sent an unpleasant shiver up her spine and had her flinching away. When he said he could see and feel her thoughts, it made her feel violated. Just like when he took her energy and touched her soul. It felt like that. Perhaps that was one of the things he was capable of in getting close to someone like that. For if that was the case, it was no wonder he would know that little triangle she was in with Inuyasha and Kikyou. Or rather, what she hoped wasn't a triangle anymore. But Akuma was doing things to provoke her. As such, it stirred things within her soul. Things which Kagome wanted to repress and yet it just wasn't working now. Did Kagome envy Kikyou? Yes. That much she could admit. But did she hate Kikyou? No. She didn't actually. She was jealous of the woman sure, because no matter what, she would always have a special place in Inuyasha's heart that Kagome would never be able to replace. They were feelings the young woman had came to terms with and acknowledged to an extent.

This is why she would not let Akuma turn her against Kikyou, nor Inuyasha for the matter. Kagome shut her eyes and shoved the demon away from her while dropping her weapon in the process. She damn well would not be manipulated!

"No! I know what you're doing and I won't turn on her!"

She declared and opened her eyes once more. Just as Kagome bent down to get her weapon, Akuma was in front of her within a instant and had embedded his nails into the back of her neck - replicating the same spot.

"Tsk Tsk. If only you did things the easy way."

He shook his head with a grin before hearing her scream. Oh that sweet sound. Kagome's spiritual energy once again flowed through him; along with her inner kept feelings and thoughts. Even at this very moment the girl was lying to herself in thinking Inuyasha was not getting cosy with his former flame. But if she wanted to be in denial then so be it, Akuma wasn't concerned in the slightest. The poor girl grew faint and collapsed forward - thus falling into Akuma. It was only when she was unconscious did he remove his nails from her neck to catch her. He chuckled at the weakened state of the human girl and hoisted her up into his arms where he cradled her body to his chest with a smirk. Things were definitely getting interesting now.

* * *

 **/ AN: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay in posting! I am always so busy with work in the summer and other such things in life. But I will be sure to always get a chapter up for this story as soon as possible! (: Well, it appears things went sideways for Kagome so stay tuned to see what will happen! Happy reading my lovlies! Until next time. XO /**


End file.
